Through The Tunnel
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black had emerged from the tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow, what they saw had changed the two Marauders contemplating if there was anyway to change what had happened. Warning: slash, some sexual content, time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"If we don't hurry we'll be late for our next class, and we still need to make sure there's enough food in there ready for the four of us."

"I know Padfoot, let's just get down to the kitchens while we have a chance," James smiled but slipped the cloak over himself and Sirius. They had the map opened; they would glance at it occasionally as they made their way to the kitchens. James and Sirius both smiled at the house elves as they kept bringing more and more food, even drinks, once the bag was full James had to stop them, but he did smile and thank them for everything.

James and Sirius made their way into the tunnel to the shrieking shack, they put the bag of food in one of the rooms, cast a cooling charm and a preservation charm on the bag then checked to make sure that anything broken was repaired ready for Moony to use again.

"He never likes to talk about how it feels, how do you think it feels to transform into a wolf?"

"I think a lot like our transformation Sirius, he morphs into a werewolf, we morph into Prongs and Padfoot. But you know, I'm actually glad Wormtail has detention and won't be with us tonight, all he does is whine and scurry into one of the other rooms. I get Moony can be frightening but once Padfoot and Prongs is with him he calms down."

"I can't believe he ended up in Gryffindor when he doesn't have a lick of courage. Anyway, we've finished in here, let's get back before someone notices we're gone. If we end up in detention you won't get to see that gorgeous red head."

"I told Lily I want to spend a couple of hours with her before dark. You know, I have a feeling she knows why we disappear every full month. But she does like Remus, so she knows it's not his fault."

"I'm just glad she's not talking to that greasy git anymore. Is it me or does this tunnel feel like it's getting smaller," Sirius rubbed his arm that had bumped against the wall.

"It's you or us, we're still growing Padfoot so try to stay in the centre and you won't keep scraping up your arms," James smirked but when he turned back he heard something smash, "What was that?"

"I don't know, my arm hit something," Sirius and James looked around but as they were in a dark unlit tunnel they could not see anything, they only felt a slight dizziness, "Must have been an old glass with a potion in it or something, let's not worry about it now Prongs."

"Okay, try to keep your arms from bumping anything else," James turned and continued through the tunnel. He reached a hand out and found the knot, the tree's branches stopped moving instantly, "Come on, under the cloak," James stood with his back to the castle as he held the cloak up for Sirius who stepped out from the tunnel, James dropped the cloak then both boys turned.

"What the fuck," Sirius shouted.

"What's going on, why does the castle look destroyed? Oh, I wonder if it's the muggle charms, they see a wrecked castle, maybe those spells are affecting us."

"Maybe, but why would we, two wizards see an illusion meant for muggles? It doesn't make sense James."

"No, unless something has happened to the charms, their working backwards or something. Let's just get inside and see if that looks wrecked or the same."

James and Sirius walked slowly so the cloak wouldn't slip, they got to the side of the castle and stopped again. They stood staring at all the people moving about, not students in uniforms, but a lot of adults they didn't recognise. There were teenagers there but none were in their uniforms and every single one of them looked tired and hurt, they all had some type of injury.

"Who are those people, what's going on?" James whispered.

"I have no idea Prongs, but Hagrid is there, he looks hurt as well. But does he look older to you?"

"Yeah, he does but look what's behind him, a giant who seems to be helping him. I don't recognise anyone else, do you?"

"No, no one looks familiar. What do you want to do James?"

"Let's just sit here for a while and watch, maybe whatever you broke is making us hallucinate, we'll see if it wears off," James and Sirius crept to the front of the castle, sat down leaning against the wall but made sure the cloak was still covering them.

"Hey, isn't that Sprout?" Sirius pointed.

"Looks like her but she's a lot older, maybe it's her mother or someone else related to her."

James and Sirius kept scanning the crowds of people trying to see anyone that looked familiar, but also wondering why the couple of people they did know looked older but also hurt. It seems everyone was sporting some type of injury, but they had no idea why.

Their eyes landed on a young man limping heavily, he moved slowly and they could tell this man was in a lot of pain. Apart from limping, one hand was pressed against his shoulder and he was moving very slowly.

"What the fuck," Sirius said, "It can't be."

"It looks like Snivellus, but again his older. Let's just stay quiet and listen, try and find out what the hell is going on."

'Harry,' Severus called as he hurried towards the raven haired young man, 'Here, you are supposed to use your walking stick.'

'Sorry, I forgot, shouldn't you be resting Severus, you did almost die?'

'I'm fine after a few potions from Poppy. You're the one that actually died, so you should have stayed in the hospital.'

'I can't stay in there every minute, I need some fresh air. But I can't keep seeing all those injured people. Do you realise what would have happened if I didn't find you in time, I wouldn't have known and he'd be still here, killing, killing everyone.'

'I know, you've already told me and I told you that I tried to find you over the last couple of months. The only time I did was when I sent you the sword. But Harry, he's dead, you killed him, the war is over.'

'The war is over, but so are the lives of a lot of people.'

'Yes, we lost many people during the fight, but think logically, look how many supporters he had then look at how many died. Really, we came out of this better than we should have, you and I never believed we'd survive, but we did,' Severus saw Harry sway a little and conjured a chair, 'Sit your stubborn arse down Potter.'

James and Sirius both gasped loudly, "potter, it can't be, I have no one in the family that age, just my parents. My second cousin, Alastair is close but he has blond hair, not black and he doesn't live in this country," James whispered but peered closely at the man who was talking to Snape.

"I wish I could see him better."

"Yes, so do I, but let's listen again."

Severus helped Harry slowly lower himself to the chair, 'Poppy is not going to be happy with you.'

'She's never happy with me, why do you think she assigned me the Potter bed, no one else is allowed in that bed but me. No, I've spent way too much time in that room and now it's filled to capacity.'

'Have you eaten today?'

'I had some breakfast, Kreacher brought me some before I came out here,' Harry stared up at the castle, 'Will this place ever be back the way it was Severus?'

'In time, a long time, but it will. Minerva is organising all the documentation first, they cannot repair Hogwarts until every bit has been photographed and documented. The battle of Hogwarts will be in dozens of books, not to mention you.'

'I'm in enough books now. Do you know I've never read them, not one?'

'Why would you not want to read them?'

'Do you think any kid wants to read that, I know I didn't. If there was something I really needed to know Hermione would tell me, she's read them all.'

'Of course she has, is there anything she hasn't read?'

Harry chuckled, 'Probably not, but that's Hermione.'

'Is it true about her and Weasley?'

'Yeah, they finally admitted how they felt, then snogged right in the middle of all the fighting. I'm standing there waiting, finally I just said can't you hold it we're fighting a war here you know.'

Severus and Harry chuckled, 'I could imagine, but those two have been dancing around their feelings for years. What about you, I did overhear Miss Weasley asking about you?'

'I told her I was gay so we couldn't be together. She actually took that news better than I thought, I expected to be hexed. Do you know what she said?'

'No, so tell me.'

'She said that she always dreamt of marrying the-boy-who-lived, now the man that survived wants to shag arse and not her, so she'll have to find another hero. With Ginny, I know she wasn't saying that to upset me, she was trying to make me smile, she always tried to make me smile. I just hope whoever she does put her feelings to know that not only will her six brothers been watching out for her but so will I. If I have to use my name as the saviour of the wizarding world to protect her and her family, I will.'

'Oh Harry, it won't matter who needs protecting, you will stand up and do it, just like you have been doing for years. That is your mother you know, she used to stand up for everyone, including me, over your father. I used to like seeing that.'

'Severus,' Harry scowled but noticed his old potions teacher was trying to cheer him up, so he smiled before he relaxed back into the chair and stared back up at the castle with his thoughts on hoping it will be back the way it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"James, what's going on?"

"I don't know Sirius, but I have to find out who that bloke is. If he's some relative of mine why is he friendly with Severus Snape who looks twenty years older than when we last saw him. Do you think that's Snivellus father?"

"No, he's a muggle remember, Lily told us when she asked us to back off. She said his father was a muggle and a drunk, likes to beat up his wife and son."

"Then maybe he's an uncle, on the mother side, she's a witch. But there's something about that Potter bloke, look at his hair."

"I noticed, it's like yours and he is wearing glasses as well. What if we're in the future or at least seeing a possible future, how do we get back to our time?"

"I don't know, but right now I don't want to go back, I want to find out what the hell is going on."

"Let's keep listening." Sirius and James focused on the two men again.

'Do you know when they are organising to get all the bodies?'

'The minister is organising that for the next couple of days. I know he'll be here today to remove Voldemort's body,' Severus noticed Harry shudder, 'Are you okay?'

'I don't know, it's just hard to believe he's dead after all this time. I know I was the one the prophecy said would kill him or for him to kill me, but I just find it hard to believe I survived and Voldemort's dead. He took everyone from me Severus, everyone I loved and I wanted him dead, but to be the one to actually do it,' Harry shook his head.

'You never liked to hurt anyone, but he was different, we both know that. Look what you did that night with the seven Potters. You refused to stun Stan Shunpike because if you did he would have fallen off the broom and died. So you disarmed him which let the death eaters know which Potter was the real one. You gave yourself away, risking your life to save him.'

'Remus had a go at me for that, when we got to the Burrow. We thought there was another spy amongst us, when I told him what happened he was really angry with me. I couldn't just let him die, he was under the imperius curse, he would have been killed if he fell from that height.'

'Yes, I know, I was watching. But Remus was right; we'd gone past using stunners or disarming.'

'Have you ever killed Severus?'

'Only once, I was lucky, I never had to while I was in his service, yet I had to stand by and let people die. As Albus' spy I couldn't give myself away. Charity Burbidge was the worst to watch. Voldemort killed her right in front of us then let Nagini eat her. We're all sitting around that huge table watching that blasted snake devour her. I thought Draco was going to hurl.'

'If I was watching that I would have hurled, how is Malfoy anyway?'

'He'll be okay; it's not his father's death that is upsetting him but his mother's. Lucius did not care about his wife or son, as long as he was in with Voldemort, stupid man.'

'He didn't go back to the manor, did he?'

'No, he said that place is full of death, they had another house that belonged to Narcissa. Oh but I did hear they retrieved Pettigrew's body from the cellar.'

'Too bad Nagini didn't eat him, bastard. You know that night in the shrieking shack?'

'I remember, but only part of it as you did stun me, I was out cold.'

'Yeah, sorry, but you were going to turn Sirius over to the dementors, I couldn't let that happen.'

'I know, but at the time I did not realise he was innocent. But go on with what you were saying.'

'Even when Sirius and Remus confronted that rat, all he was worried about was his own arse. He didn't care that he was the cause of my parents deaths; that I almost died that night, a baby. He kept going on about it, "but Sirius, he would have killed me," Harry did a good imitation of Peter's whimpering voice, 'Snivelling coward, Remus and Sirius went off at him saying then you should have died rather than betray Lily and James. I really thought Remus was going to bring moony out right then and there and kill him.'

'It was the full moon, just too early for the wolf. Lupin is normally the calm one it's the wolf inside that is angry, but Black is the hot head.'

'Was,' Harry sighed, 'So many deaths, so much suffering, so much pain.'

'Yes, but thanks to you it's over, no one will suffer anymore Harry.'

'Harry James Potter.'

'Oh shit, that's all I need,' Harry groaned then slowly turned his head to stare at Poppy Pomfrey's angry face, 'I'm resting Poppy, I couldn't stay inside any longer, I wanted to sit in the sun. Come on Poppy, I wanted to get out of there for a while, please.'

'I understand that you do not like my hospital, no wonder with the amount of time you spent in there. You and your father were the worst for injuries.'

'Hey, from what I heard he's were normal quidditch accidents, most of mine were caused by Voldemort, death eaters, dementors, basilisks, giant spiders, giant three headed dogs, dragons or inept teachers. I think I only had three quidditch related accidents and then, they were caused by things like dementors trying to suck out my soul or house elves trying to save my life. Let me stay out here just a bit longer Poppy, I am resting, please?'

Poppy's eyes narrowed then she thrust a potion phial at Harry, 'Drink that and Severus, if I find out he is not resting then you will be the one I come after.'

'Thanks a lot Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry Severus,' Harry smirked then took the phial but he just stared at it, 'Why can't you make these taste better, like chocolate?'

'Speak with Severus about that as he makes all my potions. Now drink young man or I will bind you to the bed for the next month.'

Harry quickly drank the potion, gagging but he scowled at Severus who was laughing, 'So I can stay out here for a while?'

'Yes, but stay sitting, those injuries were caused by dark magic, they will take time to heal. But your shoulder will start bleeding again if you do anything strenuous, even moving about too much will set it off again. Since you are the only person to ever survive the killing curse and you did twice, it's not like I have any reference on how to heal that injury. Then add the fact that within minutes of being hit with the killing curse you were hit with the cruciatus curse, that has never happened to anyone that survived.'

'I know Poppy, but I'm not doing a thing, just sitting. I'll even have Kreacher bring me some lunch later.'

'Make sure you do and Severus, remember what I said.'

Severus waited until Poppy was out of earshot, 'Thanks a lot Harry, I hate getting on the wrong side of that woman.'

'Oh, does the matron scar the big bag death eater spy?'

'Keep going Potter and I just might tell Minerva on you, or the minister.'

'Oh merlin, no, not those two, Minerva wants to mother me and the minister wants to keep me in a safe house. I don't want to hide away anymore and I want to stay away from danger, but danger finds me.'

'Harry.'

Harry turned his head, 'Hey Hermione, what are you doing back here?'

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then knelt down next to him, 'I'm just checking to see if you're resting.'

'Another one that plays mother with you Potter,' Severus smirked.

'Harry needs mothering Professor, but I like to think of myself as his big sister.'

'For someone with no family I have everyone wanting to be my mother, sisters or brothers, even uncles, like Kingsley and Aberforth.'

'It shows your loved Harry, but it also shows that you do need looking after. Anyway, the truth; how's the pain?'

'Manageable.'

'I found him standing before, without his walking stick, it's lucky Poppy didn't see him.'

'Harry Potter, do I need to come here and bind you to your bed in the hospital?'

'Stop yelling at me Hermione, I'm fine; go yell at your boyfriend, he's probably up to something he shouldn't be.'

'Ron's helping Fred, he won't leave his side right now, none of them will. Oh and Ginny told me something interesting.'

'Oh, what did that fiery red head say and probably about me?'

'Don't be a smart arse Harry. She explained that you're gay, so come on, who is he?'

'How do you know I like some bloke, think about this logically Hermione, when would I have time to even check one out. I've been fighting Voldemort for years, not much time for romance.'

'You're seventeen, you have time now,' Hermione saw Harry's eyebrows rise, 'Alright, nearly eighteen so you do have time. But I did hear you one night, talking in your sleep.'

'Keep it shut Hermione,' Harry's eyes narrowed as he shook his head, but he saw Hermione's amused smile, he couldn't look at Severus in case he figured out what the two of them were talking about.

James was staring wide eyed at what sounded like his son, Sirius kept his hand on James' shoulder. They heard what this Harry said, how he had no family, how Peter, their friend had betrayed James and Lily. They needed more information and they were not leaving until they found out what exactly was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

James and Sirius kept watching and listening to Harry, Snape and the girl. When it started to get late, they watched the girl hug Harry then leave, Snape helped Harry walk slowly back into the castle.

"We're not going back into the tunnel in case we end up back in our right time or right minds. You heard what he said, I have to know."

"Let's sneak in through that old door, we can get food, clothes on the other hand might be a problem."

"We have some money on us, we can sneak out, there are no enchantments around the castle and by the look of the damage, there won't be for a long time. We'll do that tomorrow, let's find somewhere to sleep and get some food."

James and Sirius went back around the castle and found the part of the wall they were looking for; James tapped it with his wand which revealed a door. They hurried inside, when they saw it was empty, they removed the cloak.

"It seems this room still doesn't get used, so maybe we can stay here. Okay, you stay in here James, you look a bit shocked, I'll go down to the kitchens, give me the map and cloak."

James handed Sirius the map, "He's staying in the hospital."

"I know, we'll find out Prongs, don't worry. Conjure some beds while I'm gone," Sirius pulled the cloak over himself then left.

James sighed then did what Sirius asked, conjured some beds. He sat down on one and kept thinking about everything he heard. He conjured some parchment, ink and a quill, then started making notes, everything he remembered of what they had heard earlier.

"Harry James Potter, he must be my future son, who killed you-know-who. But Peter, Peter betrayed me and Lily, why?" James kept staring down at the parchment reading and re reading everything he had written, he didn't even hear Sirius return.

"It's a mess out there, I saw McGonagall, she's older, but she's also injured."

"Did you see Dumbledore?"

"No, but that's the strange thing, everyone seemed to be asking McGonagall what to do."

"Do you think Dumbledore's at the ministry?"

"Going on how it looks out there, I wouldn't be surprised if we heard he was dead."

"Dumbledore, dead, no, he's too powerful Padfoot."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Oh but remember that old house elf that belonged to my mother?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's here, he saw me, when I told him to not tell anyone about me he said he only takes orders from his Master Harry, but he knew who I was and said since Master Harry loved me then he will keep my secret."

"If he's my son Sirius then I would make you're his godfather. It seems me and Lily die but you're with Harry, then again why would your old house elf now belong to Harry, it doesn't make sense. We have to know what happened and when. I don't want to find out that Lily is tortured or something. But Peter, I don't get that."

"We know some of those Slytherin's are death eaters James, maybe Peter was threatened or something. He's a coward really; it wouldn't take much to scare him."

"But he's our friend, why would he do that?"

"We have more questions than answers. But remember what Harry and Snape said, about Harry being in books. What if sneak out tonight and see if the library is still in one piece?"

"We'll both do that tonight, we need to find out. But think Sirius, we might be here for a while, we need money. If we are in the future and not just stuck in the shrieking shack seeing it or dreaming this, then we might be able to take back some information that might help. So where could we get some money in this time?"

"Well, two things, one is our homes in this time. So even if you are dead, sorry mate, you might have had a house. Now I know where money was whether it still is or I can get it is another thing, my mother's place."

"Money can wait for a day or two, we need information. So tonight we'll see if the library is still there, tomorrow we'll listen some more, if we can. If I did have a home we would need to find out where it was and for all we know it's been warded. But Harry, he said prophecy and he killed you-know-who, how?"

"What gets me at the moment Prongs is how he looked. That girl said he's nearly eighteen yet I would have sworn he was a lot older."

"Yeah, I thought middle to late twenties, maybe. Anyway, I wrote down what I remembered of their conversation, but we'll need a couple of notebooks and quills so we can both keep writing down anything we hear. Do you know much about time travel?"

"Not really, I know they have time turners at the ministry, but they are restricted, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if our time moves along with us or do we go back to the same time we left. Also, what happens if we do go back with information and we change this times passed?"

"Those are intense thoughts, right now we're both too confused and tired; let's leave those for another day. Let's eat, have a drink then get some rest until we know everyone has gone to sleep."

James and Sirius sat on one bed and started eating, "Hey, I had a thought," James pulled the map out of his pocket, "Did you take much notice of this before?"

"No, just outside this room and to the kitchens, why?"

James opened the map, "Look, Ravenclaw tower is gone, there's just some faded outlines, the library has what looks like breaks. But look," James pointed, "there's no hospital, but down here on the ground floor it does say hospital."

"Gryffindor tower is there but it looks like it has some damage, the astronomy tower is gone. Oh look," Sirius pointed, "It doesn't say Dumbledore's office, it says McGonagall, headmistress."

"Then maybe he did die, I doubt Dumbledore would have retired, he loved this place. Oh don't the former headmasters and headmistresses have portraits in the castle?"

"In that office Prongs, but if we went in there to talk to Dumbledore he might think we're risking too much and he won't tell us anything."

"Some of the other portraits might, we can say we're from overseas and came here to help but want some background information. Anyway, I wanted to see if the library was still intact and it does look like it's there, it just has some damage."

"We might have trouble finding the right books, so it could take a few nights. You know, maybe if we go up and if it's got a lot of damage then we don't bother looking tonight. We question some of the portraits then head to my parents place, see if maybe we could sneak in."

"Didn't that elf say he would keep your secret?"

"Yeah, but why is he Harry's elf when he was my mother's and why is he nice?"

"Call him; maybe he can give us some information, especially on your mother and my future son."

"Kreacher," Sirius called then waited, it was a few minutes later the elf appeared.

"Kreacher should not come to his old master, Kreacher belongs to Master Harry."

"We know Kreacher, but we wanted to ask you a few things since we've come here and now stuck. Why do you now belong to Harry Potter and not my mother?"

"Mistress Black died, I was master Sirius' elf, then he died and left me to Harry Potter."

"Okay, when did I die?"

"Three years ago Master Sirius."

"Is my mother's house still there?"

"Yes Master Sirius, the order of the phoenix use it for their headquarters."

"Do you know if anyone is there now?"

"No, the house is empty Master Sirius."

"Could you tell me when the fighting was Kreacher?" James asked.

"A week ago Mr. James, the dark lord was killed by my Master, Kreacher helped fight with the other house elves, Kreacher fought for his Master Harry and Master Regulus."

"Do you think you could get us some copies of the Daily Prophet, from every day of this last week and maybe a few from over the last few years?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher can bring some tomorrow."

"Great, thank you Kreacher,' Sirius and James waited until the elf left, "So I died a couple of years ago, my mother's dead and this huge fight happened a week ago."

"When it's dark let's head to your mother's place, if we can find money that will help us, but we might find some old clothes and even some books that has something in them about the last few years."

"Yeah, so let's finish eating, we have at least a couple of hours before we can leave," Sirius picked up a chicken leg but his thoughts were on how he died. James picked up some ham and he was thinking the same thing, when did he die and how.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sirius and James apparated together under the cloak, they landed in the park across the road from the Black house.

"You can see the wards, but I can see the house, can you Prongs?"

"Yes, I can, so if it's warded then maybe Harry is my son and he had permission and the wards are allowing me, Harry's father to see the place, I think. Anyway let's keep the cloak over ourselves until we know if anyone is in there."

Sirius and James stepped into the house; they both pulled their wands as the ghostly image of Albus Dumbledore flew towards them.

"Bloody hell, who in the name of merlin did that to Dumbledore and why did it say Severus Snape?" James asked.

"No idea, but let's take it slow, there could be more of those types of spells on this place," Sirius and James took a tentative step and felt their tongues roll up, "Shit, I hope this isn't going to keep happening."

"Let's just hurry to your mother's room, see if there is still money there."

James and Sirius were cautious but they never encountered anymore spells and got to the room without incident. James watched as Sirius went to an old wardrobe, tapped the back wall and a small panel dissolved to reveal piles of galleons, sickles and knuts.

"This should keep us going for a while," Sirius and James loaded up their pockets, "Let me check my old room, there might be some stuff in there we could use. It was only a year ago I left, in our time anyway."

James nodded then followed his friend down one flight and into another room. Sirius went straight to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, James found a scrap of parchment that looks like it had been thrown away.

"Dear Hermione, I can't wait until you arrive, but it's great to be here and not stuck at the Dursley's. I really thought I would have weeks left with those people. Sirius has been great, and it's good getting to know him properly. He still suffers from his time in Azkaban and the dementors, but he's getting better. We got talking earlier tonight, he told me that mum and dad started dating at the end of sixth year and I wasn't an accident. That is one question I always wanted to know because if you think about it, there was a war on, so why did they have me during that time. I know you've probably got your sad face on right now, don't, you don't need to, I was just curious. Anyway, I can't wait to see you, I'll send this when Hedwig gets back, she's out hunting at the moment, love Harry."

James looked up, "Sounds like you were in Azkaban and weren't around for Harry, but the Dursley's, that's Lily's sister's boyfriend, um, something Dursley, I can't remember his name. Why would Harry be with muggles when he's a wizard?"

"More questions we need answers for. But I found these clothes, some are mine from a couple of years ago, but some look like someone older would wear them."

"Well, in this letter you were here Sirius, so maybe they were yours. Let's take them anyway, they might come in handy."

"Alright, let's check for some books, maybe some old issues of the Daily Prophet might be here, especially if this order of the phoenix was here, whoever they are."

"I'd say it's something to do with Dumbledore since he owns a phoenix."

"Yeah, makes sense."

James and Sirius went through every room, they found a few newer books which would help, they found a pile of notebooks, similar to the ones they used in their classes so they took those as well. When they got to the kitchen they did find a pile of newspapers that had been stacked at the end of the room. They took half each then hurried from the house.

Sirius and James snuck back into their room; they put all the newspapers on the floor, then conjured a desk where they placed the books.

"It's late, we need sleep then we can get stuck into this in the morning."

"I can't sleep Padfoot, I need to know more. What if we go to sleep and we're back in our own time?"

"Alright, let's study some of the Daily Prophet's. But James, we can't stay awake forever, so let's do what we can for a few hours, write as much as we can then sleep."

"When we finish writing, we'll keep the notebooks inside our jackets in case we do end up back in our own time."

"Fair enough, now let's see what has been going on over the last few years."

Sirius took one paper, James took another and both started reading, sometimes telling the other what they found, but they always wrote anything that was significant into their books. For the next four hours they kept reading until every paper had been gone through and anything to do with Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter or Voldemort was written down.

But they also added other details that had nothing to do with those people but something told them it might be important. Sirius made James stop writing, which he did then stuck the book inside his jacket, Sirius did the same then they both got into their beds ready for sleep, but they hoped they woke up in this room the following morning. There was more they needed to know before returning to their own time.

James woke the following morning, he looked around, "We're still here."

"We are mate."

James turned his head to see Sirius sitting on his bed grinning at him, "So we'll sneak out today and get some clothes, what else?"

"Well, Kreacher said he will get us some copies of the Daily Prophet, but maybe we could go outside and listen in on everyone."

"Harry might not go out today, he didn't look too good."

"No, but we can still find out some information that could be important. I was thinking though, some of those people that were helping weren't students and I doubt all those adults were staff."

"But we'd be recognised if we went out there."

"A few charms to just a few things, like our hair colour, maybe your eye shape, my nose, or even give each other a beard, that would hide enough of our face."

"Okay, we'll get some clothes first, maybe even listen in around Hogsmeade."

"I had the same thought, we can eat while we're out as well," Sirius sat beside James then pointed his wand at his hair, changing it to blond, then he had a beard, "You'd pass for someone that had left Hogwarts in the last few years or so. Do me now."

James changed Sirius hair to jet black and gave him a black beard, "I wouldn't know it was you."

"So let's use the cloak until we get into Hogsmeade."

James and Sirius slipped the cloak on again then headed out of the secret door. They kept glancing around at the people who seemed to be cleaning up. They saw McGonagall talking to a tall black man but right now they had things to do so they kept walking until they ended up in a small lane beside the Hogs Head. James removed the cloak and stuck it inside his jacket before the decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some breakfast.

When the waitress arrived with their meals, James smiled, "Hi, listen, we just came here to help out after hearing he was dead. Can you tell us much about that fight?"

"Well, he had his death eaters, some snatchers, dementors, werewolves and giants with him. At one point the people at Hogwarts fighting for Harry Potter were falling under the numbers he had. We all heard you-know-who's voice say Harry was dead, then all of a sudden more people turned up, then his supporters were falling under the weight of numbers, even the house elves helped. Well, from what I know Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere in the great hall, he was under his invisibility cloak. Everyone was shocked because before he was lying dead on the ground not long before that. Anyway, Harry started talking to you-know-who but kept calling him Tom which made him angry. At this time there was no more of his supporters left, they were all captured or dead. Harry and you-know-who talked for a bit then Harry killed him. It went from the afternoon before until early the following morning; I heard there were about fifty on Harry Potter's side that died."

"Okay, thanks," James smiled then started eating, when they were alone both James and Sirius knew they only heard a small part of what happened that night, "So Harry has my cloak yet I have it as well."

"Yeah, I wonder how that works, unless it's not yours, it probably is though. But they lost fifty even though he had death eater, dementors, giants and werewolves with him and whatever snatchers are; that shows some good fighting went on."

"We'll read more, let's eat, shop and get back there."

"Yeah, okay," Sirius started eating as well, but he kept glancing around at all the people in there, they all seemed to be smiling, but James and Sirius heard Harry's name mentioned a lot. It seems the people thought of Harry Potter as their saviour; they knew they would hear more soon that would explain everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sirius and James went to buy some clothes so they bought four sets of everything, but also a couple of pairs of shoes. They figured it would do for now but if they ended up being stuck any longer then they would get more and they could be used in their own time. After shopping they decided to head to Diagon alley just to see if they could hear anything else and they did. They were pretending to look in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies when they heard three boys of about eighteen all talking about Hogwarts and what went on.

'Okay, what I don't get is how Harry was able to stay so calm. He was standing a few feet from Voldemort, staring into those red eyes and those eyes were glaring at Harry, yet he didn't flinch.'

'If you think about it Seamus, Harry's faced Voldemort before, he was tortured at fourteen when he returned and he faced him twice at the age of eleven and again at twelve. Maybe Voldemort just didn't scare him anymore.'

'Maybe, but why did you kill the snake Neville?'

'Harry told me too Dean, I had no idea why at the time, he just said he'd be out of sight and the snake had to die. I admit I was curious but Harry looked like he was in a hurry, so I let it go. If I knew he was going to surrender to the bastard I would have held onto him. But he explained the next day, I was shocked.'

'Well, are you going to tell us?' Seamus asked.

'Voldemort split his soul so he couldn't die. Harry said he was a teenager when he made his first one, he had six pieces of his soul out there the night he killed Harry's parents. He planned to make another with Harry's death, then snake was one but Harry doesn't know when it was made.'

'Do you know if the prophecy was true Neville?' Dean asked.

'It was, something about a boy born to parents that had thriced defied the dark lord and the boy would be marked or something. I'm sure Harry will tell you when he's up to it.'

'Mum hasn't wanted me out of her sight since she found out I was fighting death eaters that night. I admit I was scared but Harry's training is what saved me,' Seamus said.

'We know Seamus, Harry was a damn good teacher, better than that bitch. Oh I heard the minister arrested her for her crimes against all of us in the DA, what she did to Harry and she also went to use the cruciatus curse on him that night his godfather died. She kept yelling that she was following Cornelius Fudge's orders; the minister said using dark magic against a student, that student being Harry Potter will get her life, to get used to it. But the minister passed on a message from Harry, he said tell Umbridge he hopes she rots in hell, he also hopes she loses her cats but if he had the chance he would shove that blood quill up her arse.'

The three boys laughed, 'I bet anything Harry will go to her trial. I know we all had to use that blood quill but Harry's hand will be permanently scarred because of her.'

'It will, but it was everything else he was going through at the time. Have you seen him at all?' Dean asked.

'I dropped by Hogwarts a few days ago, he's still in the hospital. Madame Pomfrey refuses to let him go; said his leg will take a while before it heals but so will his shoulder. Oh Snape and Harry are really close now, they talk all the time and from what Harry said Snape has been telling him stories about Lily from when they were friends as kids. Hard to believe that Harry and Snape are friends when all they did was scowl and sneer at each other.'

'Yeah, but that story the minister put out about Snape explained. He was only acting mean so the kids of death eaters never realised he was a spy for Dumbledore and not Voldemort. Okay, yes he was a death eater, but kids make mistakes and he realised his, so he change sides and became a spy,' Seamus said.

'Dangerous too, he was right there with Voldemort and the death eaters all the time, if they found out that Snape was really a spy for Dumbledore, blimey, I would hate to think what they would have done to him,' Dean said.

'Probably let Bellatrix curse him like my parents.'

'How are your parents Neville?' Seamus asked kindly.

'The same, the healers always tell me not to give up hope and sometimes I try to believe they will get cured, but the longer they remain in the mind damaged ward the harder I find it to believe they will ever get well. It's been seventeen years now, so I don't know. I talk to them all the time, I told them what Harry did and how he trained all of us in the DA. But Harry told me last week that my mother was actually named his godmother, no one told him because of how my mother is. Imagine, we could have been raised together, especially since our birthdays are a day apart.'

'You could have been, but you and Harry are good mates now though.'

'Yeah, we are, we're really close now. Oh don't get shocked but Harry told me something else as well.'

'That's he's gay,' Seamus smirked.

'How in the name of merlin did you know that?'

'I saw Harry stare at some boys a few times, I don't even think he realised what he was doing, he also got a hard on. But you know Harry, all he ever thought about was Voldemort, or when am I going to die.'

'Imagine living your life like that, always expecting to die. Do you think Dumbledore should have trained Harry, not just those lessons they had in his office, but to really duel?' Dean asked.

'You saw Harry in the DA; he was already good and only fifteen. He cast a patronus charm at thirteen and that's a seventh year spell. All the spells he taught us were advanced stuff from the books his godfather and Professor Lupin gave him for Christmas. Anyway, I told Gran I wouldn't be long, but Harry could do with some visits, he said he's going stir crazy being stuck in that bed.'

'Did Pomfrey give him the Potter bed?' Seamus smirked.

'Yep, even if they are in another room, it's set up like the hospital and Harry is in that same bed. How many times has Harry ended up in there over the years?'

'As many times as he's almost died, but I couldn't tell you. Anyway, we'll talk to you later Longbottom, say hi to that feisty gran of yours.'

James and Sirius watched the three boys hug before they went their separate ways, "If Harry is my son then it sounds like he had a really rough life."

"Yeah, it does sound like that. Come on, let's get back to Hogwarts, hopefully we'll hear more and Kreacher will have those papers for us."

James and Sirius apparated straight to Hogsmeade and walked casually onto the grounds. So they wouldn't look suspicious, they would pick up some rubble and place it in the large pile near the forbidden forest. When they could, they snuck around the side and into the room they were using to see piles of the Daily Prophet stacked against one wall.

Sirius and James pulled the first couple of papers onto the floor, "This looks like it's in order, oldest first," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but here, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived is the first person to ever survive the killing curse. He-who-must-not-be-named turned up at Godric's Hollow on Halloween night and murdered James Potter and Lily Potter, yet when he tried to kill little Harry Potter you-know-who disappeared. Everyone believes that this boy has some power which killed he-who-must-not-be-named. More information is coming to light; it seems the Potters secret keeper, Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter was really a death eater and he gave he-who-must-not-be-named permission to enter the house. The aurors arrested Sirius Black within hours of the death of James and Lily and it's said that Sirius Black was laughing hysterically and didn't resist, he also kept muttering it was my fault, Lily and James, it was my fault."

"I'm not a death eater James," Sirius said urgently as he pulled up his sleeves.

"I know you're not, we heard it was the rat, but why would I make him secret keeper over you. So much is still not making sense, but at least we know Lily and I die on Halloween night nineteen eighty one and you end up in Azkaban. Going on Harry's letter, you must have been in there for ten years or more. We have to stop this Sirius, not just for our sake but to stop Harry from going through all this."

"Maybe there is one way to stop this, the easiest way, don't let Lily get pregnant." Sirius raised his eyebrows where James just sat with his mouth hanging open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Padfoot, you know as well as I do that accidents happen. The only way to guarantee she doesn't get pregnant is not to have sex. Don't you think she would ask why?"

"Alright, then try not to get her pregnant but we'll work on changing this. We need more info on you-know-who. If he is as evil as it sounds, then why didn't someone like Dumbledore take care of him when he was younger?"

"Maybe he tried, let's go outside for a bit, Harry might end up outside again."

"Even if he's not, we might hear more, but let's stay under the cloak this time, we can move around if we want."

James and Sirius slipped the cloak over themselves then stepped out of the secret door. They walked around to the front of the castle and both smiled; Harry was sitting again in a comfortable looking chair, Snape again sitting with him.

"I wonder why Snape is always with him?"

"Those boys said they were friends, maybe that's all it is James. Let's get closer so we can hear what they talk about."

'You look tired Harry.'

'My nightmares, it's fine Severus, they'll ease. I'm just glad Poppy lets me cast a silencing charm around myself of a night otherwise no one would get any sleep.'

'Why don't you take a dreamless sleep potion then, I could make you one?'

'I've had those a lot over the years; I don't want to get dependent on potions.'

'You like to be in control of everything.'

'Not everything, but after having my life controlled because of that prophecy and Dumbledore, its time I took control of my life. But I wanted to tell you about my conversation with Kingsley.'

'I didn't know you spoke with the minister after he removed Voldemort's body.'

'He came to check up on me and he lets me know what the aurors are hearing, normal stuff like they want me dead for killing their lord.'

'I doubt they will really try anything harry. I knew them very well and most are cowards, they only showed any type of courage when Voldemort was around. It's hard to say what they will do now as they have nothing to lose, either life in Azkaban, killed outright or you might get some fanatics that will torture them. But they saw you survive the killing curse and it was the second time, they probably believe it can't kill you so I believe it will make them cautious.'

'Let's hope they believe I can't die, you, Kingsley, Minerva, Hermione and Ron are the only ones that know why I survived both times. Anyway, I needed his advice on the house in Godric's Hollow.'

'The house?'

'I want to live there.'

'Your parents were murdered in that house, how could you want to live there?'

'I don't know anything about my parents Severus, living there will give me that, just to see how they lived. You can tell a lot about a person by their house, like the Burrow. I walk into the kitchen and I know it's a place filled with love and laughter and wonderful food that Mrs. Weasley is always cooking, it makes you think of home and family. I step into the living room and I see Mr. Weasley's favourite old chair, but how nothing matches and it's all old. You can tell they don't have money, but you know instantly they have the most important thing in the world, love, family, you can feel it. It's all there you just have to look around at that weird but wonderful looking house. I want to see how my parents lived, I want to feel the love there Severus. I got no time with Sirius so he couldn't tell me much, Remus was infiltrating the werewolf packs so again I missed my chance and now he's dead. You never saw mum after she left Hogwarts and married dad, my godmother was cursed into madness. There's no one else left, but the house is there.'

'Alright, but it's going to be hard on you Harry and you've had enough to put up with. Anyway, I know the house was left how it was for the people as a symbol of hope, it is a bit destroyed though.'

'Kingsley said he'll check but since it is my house then I can fix it and live there. He did say that if I wanted to pull the house down then the people might protest. I wish they would pull the statue down and I told Kingsley that, but do you know what he said?'

'I could imagine, the minister cares about you, sometimes he acts like a father.'

'He does, but I really like Kingsley. Anyway, he said not only will the statue remain but another one of just me is going to be placed beside it, but one looking like I do now. I might get some muggle weapons and blow it up.'

'Harry, the people want to say thank you. You keep saying you don't want anyone to thank you so this is the way they can. They can visit Godric's Hollow, thank your statue.'

'You just gave me an idea.'

'Oh, I know that look, your father used to get it right before he hexed me. So what is going on in that mind of yours?'

'Okay, if they want a statue fine, but why not make it a wishing well or call it whatever, but people can throw a knut or a sickle in the base and every year the money can go to the orphans.'

'Okay, sounds fine, but you'd need to discuss it with the minister.'

'I will, next time he pops in to check on me. But I want your opinion on this, how long do you think it will be before everyone stops thinking of me as their saviour?'

'When Voldemort first disappeared, everyone believed he died, everyone but Albus. You were toasted and cheered for a long time. People were still thanking the-boy-who-lived years later. You saw how people reacted to you when you arrived back in this world Harry, so you have to understand. He had been building up his supporters, they were killing and torturing everyone from muggles to magical people, especially muggleborns. That was how I was able to protect your mother, first by calling her a mudblood, then when I was ordered to kill her myself I explained that she was now a member of Albus Dumbledore's order of the phoenix which gave all members a protection. I couldn't tell them what type of protection but they knew Albus was powerful, so they told me just to keep an eye on her and if she was outside the school I was supposed to kill her. I always ended up in detention on Hogsmeade weekends.'

'You're a sneaky Slytherin Severus, blimey, imagine saying that drunk. You know, when I'm up to leaving I might get drunk, I might finally get to do a lot of things blokes my age have normally done by now.'

'Like sex or are you talking about wanking?'

Harry blushed as he chuckled, 'Both, I never had time to think about sex and wanking wasn't something I thought about either. There is one thing I wanted to tell you though, something you might not believe and something no one but Dumbledore knew.'

'Sounds interesting, but you didn't tell Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley?'

'No, I wasn't sure how they would react,' Harry grinned, 'The sorting, I'm sure you remember when I was sorted into Gryffindor.'

'Oh yes, but naturally Potters son had to be a lion just like him.'

'Right, but do you know the hat sensed that piece of Voldemort's soul inside me?'

'The hat is an inanimate object, yes its charmed but only to put the students in the right house.'

'Yes, but it looks into your mind to determine that. When I had the hat on my head I was listening to what it was saying. But I kept repeating not Slytherin, not Slytherin, I had met Malfoy the day Hagrid took me to get my Hogwarts stuff and I hated him on sight. Then Ron explained more about the death eaters and Voldemort, so naturally I didn't want to go in the house that Voldemort was in. The hat said that Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness, that I would do well in Slytherin.'

'Are you seriously telling me that Harry Potter, the golden boy of Gryffindor, James Potter's son and the-boy-who-lived almost ended up in my house?'

Harry laughed, 'Yep, but since I said not Slytherin the hat said Gryffindor. Dumbledore told me after the chamber of secrets that the hat will take in your decisions, take our choices into consideration. I wasn't sure I believed him but then he showed me the sword I had used to kill the basilisk, it was the sword of Gryffindor and I pulled it out of the hat down in the chamber.'

'The sword will only present itself to a worthy Gryffindor; that is why I left it for you in that frozen pond. You had to prove yourself worthy by jumping in to get it.'

'Yeah, I get that, but you never knew I couldn't swim or the fact I had a horcrux around my neck that tried to drown me. If it wasn't for Ron I would have died in that pond, that's why I had Ron destroy the locket. Anyway, since we started talking and honestly, do you think because I almost ended up amongst the snakes and I am a parselmouth that's the reason we actually get on now?'

'It could be or it could be the fact you know I've been saving your life over the last seven years.'

'Why did I know you were going to bring that up. Professor Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin house is my hero.'

'Oh you are a cheeky brat; that reminds me so much of Lily. So even though you might look like…that man, all I see now is Lily. She was a good friend, I wish she was still here.'

'So do I Sev.'

'She would be proud of you Harry.'

'I hope they all are, but from what I've learned of my mother, I can say with certainty that she would be proud of her childhood friend.'

James and Sirius thought for now they had heard enough, they snuck back into the castle, had Kreacher bring them some food then discussed what they heard. They started to write everything down while it was fresh in their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Horcruxes, basilisks and the chamber of secrets, I'm not sure I want to hear more Prongs."

"The more we hear the worse it gets. But my son almost ended up in Slytherin."

"It was the soul, the hat sensed a bit of you-know-who."

"Yeah," James sighed, "The chamber of secrets, we've all heard the rumours about that but no one not even Dumbledore ever found out if it was real or not, now we know it is. I wonder where it is?"

"If we had time we could find out, but that is not important right now. Let's write down everything they spoke about, eat then head back outside. So far we've been hearing a lot of important information and the more we have the more we might be able to take back with us."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about what's going on in our time. What if everyone believes we're missing, what will Lily and Moony think?"

"We can't worry about that now James, gathering this information could mean you and Lily don't die and I don't end up in Azkaban."

"You're right, we have to stop that and stop my son having to go through all this shit. You know Padfoot, after hearing what we have, the life he's had, it's amazing that he turned out to be such a good bloke."

"He is and he's like Lily he just looks like you. One thing we've both noticed though, he doesn't sound like someone who is only eighteen, just like his looks he sounds older when he talks. Anyway, what gets me is why Harry and Snape are friends. Snape mentioned when he called Lily a mudblood, now we know why, but how did Harry and Snape become friends, that's what I don't get."

"Snape mentioned saving Harry's life, maybe that's all it was, they talked and became friends. But one thing I didn't like when we were watching them when that bushy haired girl was here."

"Are you talking about the look Harry gave Snape?"

"Yeah, he can't seriously have the hots for Snape, can he?"

"We think of our Snape James, Harry is seeing a completely different bloke to how we knew him. Maybe Harry is seeing the Snape Lily used to know before he became friends with those death eaters."

"Okay, maybe that's why but the age difference, he's our age for merlin's sake."

"You know as well as I do you can't control who you fall for. You thought Lily was a snobby bitch when she was younger, now all you do is snog her and hardly spend time with me."

James laughed, "Sorry Padfoot, but I can't snuggle up to you and Lily's body feels nice."

"Okay, let's forget about that, we have work to do."

James and Sirius wrote and read for the next hour before heading back outside again. They sat only feet from Harry and Severus but made sure they wouldn't be in the way if people moved towards them.

'Harry.'

Harry and Severus looked up, 'Hey Kingsley, why are you back here when you have a country to run, playing hooky?'

'Smart arse Potter, I'm here to explain something to you. But I also want to make sure you're resting.'

'Everyone is making sure I am and I hate sitting around doing nothing.'

'That's because you've always been in the middle of everything so it will take time for you to realise how much your life has changed. Now though, I found out that yes you can live in that house as it's rightfully yours. I also spoke to Albus' portrait, I was going to have the house fixed for you but Albus warded the house using your blood, so you are the only one that can open it to allow the builders in.'

'Thanks for thinking about that Kingsley, but I vaguely remember Dumbledore saying something about the house being protected. Hermione asked me once about the stuff inside, if maybe people got in and stole souvenirs.'

'No one got in, right after Hagrid took you from the house Albus and the order went to retrieve your parents bodies then he sealed it. Have you ever seen it mate?'

'At Christmas time, only the outside though. I used the excuse that we needed to speak with Bathilda Bagshot just to get Hermione to agree to going to Godric's Hollow. She thought it was too dangerous and it was.'

'Why did you need to speak with the woman that wrote history books?' Severus asked.

'We were trying to figure out where the sword was, then we found out that the Dumbledore's lived in Godric's Hollow, this was after Percival Dumbledore ended up in Azkaban and the Dumbledore's were friends with Bagshot. She found us at the cemetery, I went to see my parents graves then we followed her back to her place. The thing is, first she saw us under the cloak, I have no idea how, and second it didn't seem strange that she never spoke considering how old she was we figured it was natural. When she gestured for me to follow her upstairs, not Hermione, that's when I found out why.'

'Since all you said was she was dead, explain,' Kingsley said.

'She started talking,' Harry stared to hiss, 'I don't realise I'm hearing parseltongue, to me it sounds natural. Anyway, I asked her about the sword and she made a small movement like it was in the room, when I turned Nagini came out of her body, she'd been dead for a long time. Hermione heard all the crashing and spells, the snake got me just before Hermione hit it with some spell, she busted my wand though. Anyway, I heard the snake tell Voldemort she had me, I told Hermione he was on his way, she grabbed me and apparated us out right as he turned up, I woke up late the next day.'

'So if Hermione busted your wand, how is it fixed now?' Kingsley asked.

Harry dug into his pouch and pulled out two wands, 'My phoenix feather wand was completely destroyed; when we rescued Ollivander I asked him, he said it couldn't be fixed. I felt like I lost my right arm and a bit of protection from Voldemort since our wands share cores. I had two other wands but they just didn't feel the same. Anyway, right after the fighting and I was able to get through everyone I went up to speak with Dumbledore portrait with Hermione and Ron. I told him I'm putting this wand, his wand back in his tomb, but first I used it to fix my wand.'

'Okay, it's Albus' wand but how could you repair a wand when even Ollivander said it couldn't be fixed?' Severus asked.

Harry stared at the wand in his hand, 'It's my wand now, Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore the night he died, I disarmed Malfoy at the manor,' Harry looked up, 'It's the elder wand, which is another long story that can wait for another day. But that is why I don't want to keep it, it's too dangerous and could have everyone after me again, so I'm putting it back with its last owner.'

'The wand of destiny, the unbeatable wand, I never believed it was real. Is that why Albus was so blasted powerful?' Kingsley asked.

'No, the wand helped but he was powerful,' Harry sighed then put the two wands back in his pouch.

'You're more powerful that Albus ever was, it's going to be interesting seeing what you can do. You were okay as a student, not brilliant and abysmal at potions, now though, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up beating everyone in every class including Miss Granger.'

'I don't want to think about having that type of power. Being linked to Voldemort for seventeen years; linked to evil, for all I know it could make me want power like him, be evil.'

'Harry,' Kingsley sighed as he knelt down next to him, 'What did Sirius tell you after Arthur was attacked?'

Harry gave a small smile, 'You're not a bad person Harry, you're a good person that bad things have happened to.'

'Exactly, you could never be evil, it's not in your nature.'

'This is hard to say, but the mutt was right.'

'Severus, don't call Sirius a mutt,' Harry sighed, 'I miss him.'

'I know you do, I might not but you and everyone else does. He loved you though even I saw that.'

'I started to think of him as a father, it was nice. I felt guilty though.'

'Why would you feel guilty?' Kingsley asked.

'I wondered what my father would think; he probably wouldn't like it even if they were best mates.'

'That's the idea of godparents; if the parents die the godparents become the parent. It's like with Teddy, you're his godfather and Remus knew if he died you would be taking his place.'

'I'll do anything for Teddy but I will make sure he knows about his parents. You worked with Tonks Kingsley, I know she was clumsy but she was a good auror, helped by being a metamorphmagus. Do you think Teddy will have that ability?'

'It's a good chance, Andromeda is, her father was, it did skip a few generations, so you can never tell. But since I'm here, I have to ask, as the former head auror, do you still want to be an auror? You were always asking me, Tonks and Mad-eye about being an auror.'

Harry stared at Kingsley then at Severus who shrugged, but it got Harry thinking, did he still want to be an auror. He was good at fighting and had experience with dark witches and wizards and now his power. Maybe being an auror is what he was meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Yes, I think it's what I'm meant to be. The thing is, it's going to take up to a year before Hogwarts is repaired, then I have to do my last year, so it might be a while.'

'You have more experience than what you will learn for your N.E.W.T.s. A few of us have been talking about you and you're friends, your age of course. We all believe you should be given your N.E.W.T.s without having to return.'

'Hermione will hate that; she won't believe she's passed if she doesn't put in the work. But okay, yes I would pass defence, transfiguration and charms easily enough, Severus made it impossible for me to do potions so I'm hopeless at that, I would need to study potions to become an auror, you told me that.'

'You do but the circumstances over the last few years will be taken into consideration and not just because Severus was a tyrant,' Kingsley and Harry chuckled.

'He was a tyrant, the dungeon bat, what were the other names, the vampire of the dungeons, and a few other choice names that I won't say.'

Severus narrowed his eyes, 'Please don't or you just might see the return of Professor Snape.'

'Oh no,' Harry gave an exaggerated shudder, 'I have to run and hide, Professor Snape is going to torment me again.'

James and Sirius both covered their mouths to stifle their laughs at Harry and the look on Snape's face.

'I think Harry's showing a bit of his father after all. But I would be careful Harry, Severus can turn nasty, he was a death eater.'

'Sorry Sev, I was just having some fun, first time ever.'

'You are a brat Potter.'

'Anyway, what do you want to do Harry?'

'Can I have some time, I would like to rest for a while. I haven't stopped in almost a year then add everything before that. But who is head auror now you're minister?'

'Gawain Robards, he's a good bloke. He was here that night, you might not have seen him.'

'No, I was a bit busy to take notice.'

'I'll talk to him when I'm back at the ministry, but do you know of any others that want to be aurors?'

'Some of the DA will, Ron, Ernie, Seamus, Michael, Terry, I heard Padma talking about the aurors one day, I think Cho was interested as well.'

'You're ex-girlfriend?' Severus smirked.

'Don't remind me, we might be friends but our dates were disastrous. I know she was upset because of Cedric and felt guilty going out with me after he died, but all she did was cry,' Harry shuddered, 'At least I know if I date a bloke he won't cry all over me.'

'So have you got your eye on someone?' Kingsley asked.

'Been a bit busy…Minister.'

'Smart arse, I know a few gay blokes, what will be you looking for in a bloke?'

'Blimey you can be nosy Kingsley.'

'I just know a few and they are nice and single, I thought I'd help you out.'

'I don't need help, but if I did he would have to be older, blokes my age just seem so young. He would need to be on the quiet side, doesn't mind spending time alone because I like my solitude. I'm not one for going out even if I've never had time, but having people stare at me or shaking my hand every time I'm seen, no thanks. I have a lot of friends that I will see, but he doesn't have to like them all, that would be impossible as they are all so different, especially Luna.'

'Oh Miss Lovegood, I don't think anyone can understand half of what she talks about,' Severus said.

'I love Luna, she's a great friend, but yes, she is a bit strange, it's her though.'

'I'll keep my eye open for an older, quiet and serious man that might want to shag the saviour.'

'Half the world wants to shag the saviour Minister.'

'Severus,' Harry glared then heard Kingsley laughing, 'Don't say it Kingsley.'

'Oh, the Minister has been ordered by the saviour,' Kingsley stood straight and saluted Harry making Severus laugh, 'I have to go Harry.'

'Before you do, that blasted statue you want to do of me. Can you make it into a wishing well or something, I figured if everyone wants to see it then they can throw some money in and the money can be collected to help the orphans.'

'Not a bad idea, I'll work on it and even put a release out saying this was the saviours suggestion. Everyone that knows you Harry knows you are the type of person that likes to help, this will, not a lot but it will, every little bit helps.'

'I plan on donating money to that type of thing Kingsley. You said you're going to work on some funds to help all the kids and families that suffered because of Voldemort. I think Sirius would like the idea of his family's money being used for good.'

'Yes, he probably will, I only spoke with him a couple of times but I never got to know him. All I remember was Molly going on about Sirius being a bad influence on you.'

'He was that, telling Harry all about what he got up to as a student and what Harry's father got up to as well,' Severus smirked.

'Even Hermione said he was a bad influence on me, but I loved seeing that side of Sirius. Anyway, I'll let you get back to running our world Kingsley.'

'I'll let you know about the funds and the statue, but remember, rest and I'll speak with Gawain and that you want some time, which he would understand. Take it easy,' Kingsley patted Harry's arm then walked off.

'Seeing what he did before, joking around, it's hard to believe when he used to be so serious, now look at him.'

'He had to be before, he was your guard, had to keep the chosen one safe. I heard he even deserted the muggle prime minister to be with you.'

'He did, but he did help that night, all of them did. But I found out that Hermione did something that night, Ron told me.'

'The night there we're seven Potters, merlin help me, I hope I never see that again.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yep, seven me's, we could bring the marauders back,' Harry laughed again as Severus grimaced, 'Anyway, Hermione and Fleur were two who turned into me. Fleur was going to stay with Bill on a thestral; Hermione was with Kingsley on a thestral. I was actually mortified when Mad-eye told everyone to change so we would look the same, glasses and a fake owl in a cage like Hedwig. I'm standing in the middle of my aunt and uncles house watching six other me's strip off. But Fleur who looked like me ended up in her underwear.'

'Are you saying everyone got to see Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived in woman's underwear?' Severus burst out laughing which hid the sound of James and Sirius laughing.

'Severus,' Harry growled, then he smiled, 'Yes, now you know why I was mortified, but that wasn't the worst of it.'

'Oh I have to hear this.'

'Hermione, she decided to…um, well, look but she made something happen first.'

'Oh so miss know-it-all made herself as you get a fat and had a look. I would believe that of other girls but not Miss Granger.'

'When Ron told me I couldn't look at Hermione for days and we were stuck in that tent together. Finally I spoke to her and said that she was to never tell anyone or I would turn into her and have a look, maybe even show Ron her naked body, that shut her up. She might be my best friend but I can't believe she did that. Okay, having a look I could understand but making me…you know, when I've never done that.'

'Are you saying you've never had an erection before?' Severus asked but now he was serious.

'I haven't, been a bit busy to worry about that.'

'What about during the night, it happens to all men whether they want to or not?'

'It didn't with me, my nights was full of nightmares about torture or death, makes it hard to think about anything else.'

'Yes, I suppose it would be. Well, I can see it happening to you quite often now the war is over. Don't let Poppy see, she gets all flustered when one of her male patients does that when they are in her hospital.'

'I'm hoping she will let me go up to Gryffindor tower tomorrow. I can rest there and even have Kreacher bring me food.'

'You could but the tower is a long walk through some very dangerous areas. You would be safer being down on the ground floor. How about this, I have a spare room in my chambers, stay in there if Poppy allows you to leave.'

Harry smiled shyly, 'I'd like that, thanks Severus.'

'Good, now how about I take you back inside so you can rest, you're a little pale?'

'Yeah, I am tired,' Harry waited until Severus helped him up then walked slowly back to the castle.

James and Sirius got up and headed back to their room, "He does like Snape, you could see it?"

"Yes, he does, but let's not worry about that Prongs, we have to write down what we heard. You know, if we had a pensieve when we got back that would help."

"But we might not remember any of this but there's a chance that this might be a possible future; they can change depending on circumstances."

"True, okay, let's write it down then we might be able to listen in on others, get more information on other important stuff."

"Padfoot, if we can change this which I hope we can, won't it change Harry's feelings because he won't have Snape protecting him."

"Yes, it probably would change, but for all we know they meet in a normal way and feelings develop. How will you handle that, your son dating Snape?"

"After hearing about his life, I wouldn't care. When I stare at him he gets this look in his eyes, sort of a deep sadness that goes right through him. I want to see those eyes of Lily's smile, like her eyes smile."

"Then maybe we can change our ways with Snape when we get back, try and bring him back to the good side. We still have the rest of the year, so let's use this time, Lily will help especially if we "hint" that he might have been trying to protect her from the Slytherin death eaters."

James smiled, "You're a good mate Sirius, thanks. Now let's get this done, as we have no idea when we might be back in our own time."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The following day James and Sirius wanted to know more about Harry life as a child, so using their disguises they would help around Hogwarts and casually bring up the topic of Harry's childhood.

"Oh that poor boy, I do hope the minister finds a way to punish those muggles for how the treated him."

"From what I heard they locked Harry in a cupboard; that was his room until he got his first Hogwarts letters. After that they gave him the room upstairs but they still locked him in there."

"I heard they starved him that's why he was small compared to other kids his own age."

"Well, I know for a fact that Ron, Fred and George Weasley rescued him in their father's flying car when Harry was twelve. No one had heard from him for weeks and everyone was worried, so they flew to Surry and broke him out. From what I remember Harry's owl was even locked up, Harry's wand was locked downstairs in his old cupboard, but the twins knew how to use a muggle method to pick the lock. From then on he stayed with the Weasley family until school started."

"Then why didn't Albus Dumbledore check on Harry since he placed Harry there because of the blood wards?"

"Maybe he was just too busy with the order, but you would think he would check on the boy occasionally."

"I know that from then on Harry only stayed with the his muggle relatives for a couple of weeks before he would go to the Weasley's, then to his godfather before he died."

"But I heard worse, I don't know if it was true or not, you never know what the truth was in regards to Harry Potter. Anyway, I heard the big fat uncle used to beat Harry just for leaving a blade of grass or such trivial things. It is well known they made him work like a slave, if he didn't do it right the uncle used his belt. From the age of six he was made to cook breakfast for them. How can anyone treat a child that way? I would like to go curse those muggles for what they did to poor Harry."

Sirius grabbed James' arm and pulled him away, "He was hurt Sirius, they hurt my son, we have to stop this."

"We will, but what that woman said about Dumbledore. Why didn't he check on Harry and why would the place Harry there if you-know-who wanted to kill him. Muggles couldn't protect him; he should have been with magical people, friends."

"Just in case we can't change this I am going to make sure my will states that Harry is to go to a magical family, I'll use a magical oath so it can't be changed."

"Then let's write that down, but hopefully you and Lily live but if you don't I might then I can look after him."

"Okay, but I want to find books on time travel. We need to find out how this might work and how we might be able to change things. We know important dates and who was involved but we still have no idea how to stop him as he's already powerful and gathering followers."

"If we could go further back maybe we could kill him before he becomes powerful. That would be the perfect solution to everyone's problems."

"What about Dumbledore, how he is always going on about second chances; if we did this he might stop us if he finds out, he might decide on something else for you-know-who."

"Hearing he never checked on Harry and yes, he likes to give everyone a second chance even some that doesn't deserve it. No, we don't tell him anything if we end up in our own time. But James, we can't stay forever; we have to go back so we can change our future."

'I know, let's give ourselves a week, find out as much as we can then return. But to kill him before he becomes powerful means we will need a time turner or something, how do we get one of those?"

"No idea, we've got a week to think about it and find some books that might be helpful. So tonight a trip up to the library, tomorrow we'll go into Diagon Alley."

"You know," James sat on his bed, his head in his hands, "I hate thinking this, but maybe there is a dark spell that will send us back in time."

"You can't be serious James, we can't use dark magic, it goes against everything we believe in."

"But what we believe in gets us killed and my son abused. I'm not going to go down the dark path or anything like that, that's not what I mean. If we use dark magic for good then isn't that classed as good magic. Remember what Flitwick said, the intentions behind some curses is what makes them dark. Originally the killing curse was invented to give people who were suffering a quick and painless death. It only became an unforgivable because dark witches and wizards decided to use it to kill their enemy's. So why can't we use dark magic for good, if it helps us and with everything we heard, helps a lot of people that suffered."

Sirius sat on his bed and stared at his friend, "Okay, you make sense, I just know what some dark witches and wizards are like, how they start off good, well, not good, but not bad either, like my family. Look at Regulus, ever since he started here he's changed and not for the better. I know he's joined the death eaters or he's planning too, he never shuts up about the dark lord."

"But he was brought up hearing all that shit from your parents, yet you heard the same and you turned out okay. I just think we should consider it because we are both for the light and this could help everyone, not just us. You heard that Longbottom boy; Alice must have married Frank because that boy looks like her. His parents were cursed until they went mad, no one deserves that. Do you want to spend years in Azkaban Sirius?"

"Okay, okay, we'll look through some books and discuss it before we decide. Okay, what if we get back to our own time and yes we find a way to go back, do we tell Moony?"

"He's gone in this time as well and left behind a son. He was never sure if he could have kids, being a werewolf. I know he doesn't like to break the rules but he never stops us when we do. I think we should tell him, show him what we found out and let him decide if he wants to help, which I think he will. He knows what those death eaters are doing already, he's seen some of the Slytherin's going on about their lord, how he will make this place better."

"Moony might not say a lot, but he does hear plenty. Remember what the minister said before, Snape was a death eater. Then think back to his second and third year here."

"Lily told me that Malfoy was always in his ear about his lord, she tried everything to get Snape to stop listening to them. I suppose being stuck in the Slytherin house with them would make it hard if they were at him all the time. Hey, for all we know they used the imperius curse on him so he would take that mark we've all heard about, don't know if that's true though."

"Maybe we can find out, we never bothered reading anything on the death eaters only you-know-who. We could scan the papers again; find out if he did use some type of mark to control them. You know, we can usually say anything and most will believe us, but if any of our friends heard this they would want to lock us in St mungo's."

"You're right, they would because I still find it hard to believe what we're hearing and seeing. But Harry, he wants to be an auror, his life has been hard and dangerous yet he wants to keep chasing dark witches and wizards."

"Maybe that's why, he's done it for so long and how young he is, it's sort of made him believe it's what would suit him. From what we've heard his had a lot of involvement with dark people, so he must have a lot of experience. Maybe it's just the fact he has been surrounded it in his whole life and it's influenced him. I know you want to be a hit wizard but did you ever consider the aurors?"

"No, mainly because of how strict their working conditions are, how often they might be away from family and friends. I know the hit wizards will work with aurors sometimes but they don't automatically get involved with dark wizards, only if the aurors need help. I suppose that is increasing now, with so many joining you-know-who. You know Padfoot, all this has made me wonder what he says to them to make so many join him, join what he believes when it's against our laws. We've heard rumours he curses some, but we also know some join him of their own free will."

"Going on my father, he would probably be a pureblood that wants to keep all muggleborns out of Hogwarts. My mother was always sprouting off about that, the old hag. Anyway, let's eat and go out again, listen in on whatever we can."

"Yeah, let's eat"' James and Sirius sat down and grabbed some food, so even though they were eating they were still talking and mainly about Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Sirius and James again used their disguises to listen in on everyone and Harry seemed to be their favourite subject. The more they heard the more determined they were in changing their future and Harry's past, it was just finding a way to do it that they weren't sure about.

That night, using the cloak James and Sirius made their way up through the damaged castle to the library. Books were everywhere, tables and chairs either destroyed or badly damaged along with the books.

"This might take a while since nothing is where it's supposed to be," James sighed.

"I had a thought about this James; I really don't want you or anyone using dark magic even if the intentions are good. There might be another way and its perfectly legal as well."

"Then explain because I want to make sure my son doesn't end up with that life."

"A potion, my mother was talking to my cousin, Narcissa one day, I overheard them. Narcissa asked if my mother could make her a potion to render her unable to fall pregnant. She said she wants one, but her father expects her to have a whole brood of kids, that way an heir is born, one for her family and for Lucius Malfoy's family. Narcissa was never the motherly type; you see it when she interacts with the younger kids."

"Okay, so you're saying we find a way to make this potion something neither of us have heard about in our potions class, then get to you-know-whose mother and slip her a potion?"

"Yes, I know it will take more research and we still have to work on a way to get back to her time."

"Okay, say we find the right book for the potion, we still might need a dark spell to get back to her time, that is after we return to our time, if we return."

"Let's find the books we need then I want to discuss something with you about all this."

James heard how serious his friend sounded, that didn't happen very often so he knew his mate had something on his mind. It took hours but they found the right potions book, which happened to be on the table next to Harry's bed. They weren't so lucky with the books on dark magic, so they went back to their room to get some sleep before trying again the following night.

"Since we were too tired last night, tell me what you wanted to discuss."

"Okay, we've been writing stuff down to take back with us, which we should because neither of us know if we are just going to vanish from this time. If we can make this potion and if we find a spell or something to take us back to before she fell pregnant with him, then why don't we just do it from this time and not our own?"

"Not a bad idea, if we find some way to take us back."

"Even though I really don't want to use dark magic, my family has a lot of dark arts books; we could sneak back in again."

"Let's listen in on everyone for a while first, then head to your home. If we don't find what we want there then we can still search here tonight."

"Let's eat them and get outside," Sirius called Kreacher who again brought them some food, but James did ask if Harry was still in the hospital, he was but was planning on sitting outside in the sun as the matron believed it was doing Harry a lot of good.

James and Sirius once again slipped the cloak over themselves and found Harry sitting in the sun, this time he was alone.

"I have an idea, but you stay under the cloak," Sirius quickly changed his appearance then had James follow him to the side of the castle where he slipped out from under the cloak and slowly approached the young man who ended up his godson, "Hey, sorry to disturb you Mr. Potter, but I was curious about something and you might know the answer."

"Um, sure, I'll try."

"Well, we've all heard about what you-know-who did and we know that Dumbledore was trying to stop him."

"Right and he's name was Voldemort. I never understood why people were afraid of the name, even Dumbledore said it, it's just a name."

"I suppose it's just the way we were raised, some of us might not be as brave as you or Dumbledore. Anyway, I know Dumbledore liked to give people second chances, but do you know if he tried to stop…Voldemort before he gained so much power and so many followers?"

"He tried, at first he hoped to talk Voldemort around, give him a chance, he realised after a while that Voldemort was just too evil to change. I know Dumbledore wouldn't use dark magic to stop him and I know this might shock people but sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, or dark magic with dark magic. As a friend said to me once, if you use magic with the right intent, good intent then it doesn't necessarily mean it's dark or you will turn out dark."

"I heard that myself; that the intent behind the magic is what makes it dark. But again if Dumbledore was so powerful and saw what Voldemort was doing, then do you know if he considered going back in time to stop him?"

"We never spoke about that, but I've had the same thought, quite a few times. I used a time turner once, my friend Hermione had it for extra lessons, we were able to save my godfather from having his soul sucked out. That was the first time I thought about using that type of magic to stop him before he got started. This might shock you, I dreamt of going back in time; find him and killing him while he was young. I'm not sure I could have killed a kid, even him, but taking one life, his life would have saved thousands of people from dying or suffering."

"Yes, it would have, would you have done it if you had the opportunity?"

"You're not a reporter, are you?"

"No, I came here to help clean up Hogwarts, I'm just curious because I've had those same thoughts. I've even thought of using dark magic if it could stop him but I would need to make sure I was doing it for the right reasons. I am against dark magic, I always was, but as you said, the intent behind the spell is what makes it dark."

"It is and to your question, if I had the opportunity and the time to work on it, maybe. Knowing right now he's gone, if I went back and stuffed it up then he could still be here and more could have died. But I know it would be impossible, the ministry has tightened up on the enchantments around the department of mysteries. I was with some friends in there a few years ago, the room with the time turners were destroyed by the death eaters trying to capture us. But I know Kingsley said if they find any more or more get made then they will be locked in vaults, no one wants to take the chance of a supporter finding one and going back to make sure Voldemort lived. That was just a rhetorical question, you're not thinking of doing it are you, even for the right reasons?'

'No, just a random thought, like a lot of us has probably had. We all know your story, but there are so many out there that lost someone to him, it's not hard to imagine them having the idea. So what you said is good by the way, it would be impossible for anyone to try. I don't know much about time turners or time travel, but I wonder if anyone has ever just found themselves in another time. Anyway, I know you're healing, I should let you rest. I was nice speaking with you Mr. Potter,' Sirius held out his hand and Harry shook it.

'It's Harry, but yeah, it was nice speaking with you as well,' Harry smiled then watched the man walk away, towards the back of the castle. He couldn't work out why, but that man seemed familiar, not just his looks or his eyes, but his voice sounded familiar to Harry as well, he just couldn't place him.

Harry shook those thoughts away when he saw Severus walking towards him which made Harry's stomach flip. He knew he couldn't help his feelings but Harry also knew nothing will probably ever come of his fascination with Severus Snape, but at least now they were friends, Harry would settle for being friends. He wanted to tell Severus how he felt and explain when those feelings began, he just wasn't sure he could ever get up the courage to tell him. Harry had no idea of Severus felt more than friendship towards him but he also knew Severus would never say anything; it would need to be Harry to speak up first and he just wasn't sure he could do that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry smiled as Severus approached, then his whole world spun. Severus noticed Harry pale, he ran towards the young man.

'You can be stubborn Potter.'

'I was fine; I just came on really fast. It's been so nice sitting outside in the sun and it's been nice watching everyone, I see some of friends as well.'

'I know, Harry, but you had a serious concussion, it's going to take a while before you heal.'

'I know, it's strange though, I was fine when I was talking to Voldemort, then Dumbledore's portrait, it wasn't until I came back down here that everything spun. Ron and Hermione both yelled at me for not telling them he dropped me on my head, then I had Poppy, McGonagall, Kingsley, you and everyone else have a go at me.'

'Sometimes you need it Harry, but let's get you back into bed or Poppy will never release you,' Severus very gently put his arm around Harry and pulled him to his feet and close to his body, holding him tight as they walked towards the castle. Neither of them knew it but Sirius had joined James and now the two men were following Harry and Snape back to the castle.

When Severus got Harry settled onto his bed, he sat on the chair beside it, 'Tell me, do you feel sick?'

'S little queasy, but it's not as bad as it was.'

'Drink,' Severus held out a small phial, 'And no complaining that they taste like dragon dung.'

'You are a brilliant potions master Severus, start making them taste good then I wouldn't complain,' Harry smirked but that changed into a grimace as he brought the phial to his lips, 'Ah,' Harry shuddered then drank the potion, 'Oh that's vile.'

'You should be used to them by now. Anyway, who was that man I saw walking away earlier?'

'I didn't get his name, he just asked about Dumbledore and if he ever thought of going back in time to take care of Voldemort before he got so many supporters.'

'I suppose a lot of people would think of that, especially if they lost people. You've thought about it, haven't you?'

'I did, until I killed him. If I did it now and something went wrong then he could live and I could die, or you; or any that are alive now. I would love to have my parents, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore back but it could make it worse. Leaving it as it is means he's dead but I'm also still alone in the world, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make,' Harry sighed, 'You've done it for years, worked hard to stop him yet you had no one, wasn't that hard?'

'Extremely, after my father killed my mother I took care of him and I realised I had no one left. Then I got close to Albus so we did talk a lot, he helped me deal with what my father did and what I did. But I never felt it as much until after Albus died. He was the only person I could talk to as he was the only person to know my true role and knew about my childhood. I still get angry with that old man for asking that of me, but I understand his reasons and not just the fact his hand was cursed. All of us had to be willing to sacrifice anything to stop that mad man, but to have Albus ask me to kill him has been the biggest shock of my life.'

'You hid it well, when Dumbledore first called your name, I really thought he was asking you to help. If I didn't see your memory then I would have always thought you were a monster that killed Dumbledore. Seeing you do it then knowing the reason, you must still suffer because of that.'

'I do, Albus was my friend, my only friend. He might have been dying and eventually he would have been in more pain than anyone could endure, but he was a brilliant man I would not have liked to see his mind gone. It was a quick and painless death for him, even if I still hate the fact I had to do it.'

'Killing is not easy, is it Severus?'

'No, it's not, I was lucky; I never killed as a death eater even if I watched others kill. I killed my father with my bare hands, strangled him while he was passed out drunk. Since I was underage I couldn't use magic.'

'I've killed twice, I was eleven years old the first time and again now. After what happened with Quirrell I used to wonder if I was turning into a killer.'

'No, you weren't, you were a scared little boy trying to live and admit it, you didn't know that just touching him would kill him.'

'No, I didn't, I knew it hurt him but I just kept holding his face until he was dust, but I still don't feel anything about what I did. I took a life and I don't care, that's what worries me.'

'What you just said should be proof that you could never be like that Harry. I've been around the worst death eaters alive, they used to look forward to killing or torturing. With you and Quirrell, he was working for Voldemort and had him attached to his body and he allowed it. He would have killed you in a heartbeat Harry, never think he wouldn't, an eleven year old boy and he would have killed you just so he could please his master,' Severus conjured a curtain around the bed, James and Sirius was standing right at the end of the bed so he was still able to see and hear everything.

'You are not a bad person Harry, you're too damn noble to ever hurt anyone deliberately. You've gone through more than adults Albus' age yet you're not even eighteen, and you are still a kind and considerate person. You need to put everything into perspective, only then will you realise who you are and what type of man you have become.'

'I feel as old as Dumbledore sometimes, but you know me more than anyone else, even over Ron and Hermione.'

'It took me a while but I finally looked past your face to the boy you were, to the man you are now.'

'So you do see me as a man and my own person, not a boy and not James Potter's son?'

'Yes, I see a very nice man.'

'Then will you do something for me?'

'If I can, I can't say until you tell me what this something is.'

Harry chewed on his lip as he stared into Severus dark, James could tell already what his future son wanted and even though he wasn't keen on seeing this, he did want to find out if he was right about Harry. The look Sirius gave him told James he had a feeling what Harry wanted as well.

'I want you to kiss me,' Harry blushed brightly but he kept his eyes focused on Severus' dark eyes.

Severus sat close to Harry, 'The saviour of the wizarding world who has half the population dreaming of kissing you and you want to kiss me, why?'

'I like you, I'm sure you've noticed, I could never hide my real feelings from you. But if you don't feel anything for me then just…' Harry's words were cut off as Severus claimed his lips in a heated kiss. James and Sirius had been right, they quietly and carefully moved through the small gap in the curtain but both hoped they never to saw that again.

They quietly made it back into the room, 'My son is kissing Snape.'

'He is and it looked like a very serious kiss James, let's forget it. When I was speaking with Harry he told me that all the time turners were destroyed, something about him and his friends being chased by death eaters in the department of mysteries.'

'It was in the paper Sirius, remember, you died in the department of mysteries, maybe that's why you were there, to help Harry or he was there to help you, since you died. So there are no time turners left, this could mean we can't go back to change anything, but it could also mean we can't get back to our time.'

'Do you want to go into the tunnel and see?'

'Not yet, let's just try to see Harry more, if we do then I would like to know as much as I can so maybe we can just stop him suffering, Lily and me dying, and you ending up in Azkaban.'

'So we'll stay a week then try?'

'Yes, I know we have to, but what if we can't return Sirius, Lily, Remus, my parents, what will they say?'

'They might believe we're dead due to death eaters or Voldemort.'

'You said his name,' James blurted out as he shuddered.

'Oh Harry, he was saying he couldn't understand why people were afraid of a name, so I said it to him. Okay, we will have information to take back with us, as much as we can get, but what do we do with our life if we can't get back. Join this world and tell everyone what, we're James Potter and Sirius Black who travelled from the past, they will think we're nuts.'

'I don't know, we'll work on a story, maybe get in to see Dumbledore's portrait. If we can't go back to change anything then maybe he might help us with some ideas on what we do if we are stuck. I hate thinking about what my parents and Lily will go through if we can't return, and Moony.'

'Let's just write down more about what we heard and saw,' Sirius could see this was hard on James, he loved Lily and he had parents. Sirius hated his parents and wasn't close to his brother so there wasn't anyone he would really miss, apart from Remus who he hoped would be okay as Moony without Padfoot and Prongs to stay with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Since they knew Harry was back in the hospital and he would probably remain there for the rest of the day, James and Sirius decided to head into Hogsmeade, so they changed their appearance before slipping out the side door.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks to have some lunch and again listen to all the talk and again it was mostly on Harry. Just as they were finishing their lunch Hermione and another girl walked in so they decided to stick around to hear more.

'There's Neville,' Hermione said hurrying over to the table, 'Neville, I wasn't expecting you to be in Hogsmeade.'

'I just came from Hogwarts, I was going to visit Harry but he took a turn, Snape got him back to bed and Madame Pomfrey is refusing to allow any visitors.'

Hermione and Ginny sat down, 'Is he okay?' Ginny asked anxiously.

'Yes, just overdid it, like always. He has to realise how serious his concussion was or is. Blimey that bloke is stubborn sometimes.'

'Sometimes, try all the time Neville,' Hermione huffed, 'Maybe Madame Pomfrey will let me see him, just for a minute. She knows I worry about him and I won't stop until I see him for myself.'

'You could try, um, but I saw something which surprised me.'

'Harry checking out some cute boy's rear end,' Ginny smirked.

'No, not that, but you surprise me Ginny, all those years you liked Harry, you dated him and snogged him whenever you could and now you're okay knowing his gay.'

'Well, since Charlie explained he was gay and how that's just them and nothing can change them, I figured if I can't have Harry as my boyfriend again then we're still friends. I do still like him, but I know nothing can come of it. But now tell us what you saw?'

'Harry kissed some bloke and he asked to be kissed. I heard him say he liked this bloke.'

'Well, tell us who it is because I've never seen Harry take notice of anyone, not that he had time,' Ginny said.

'Um, you probably won't believe it, not until you ask him; it shocked the life out of me.'

'Not Malfoy, okay, I get his cute but his a prick,' Ginny said.

'Ginny,' Hermione scolded.

'Well, he is, but I have to remember not to swear in front of you Hermione.'

'Tell us Neville, who did Harry kiss?'

'Okay, I'm not crazy or seeing things, it was real.'

'Neville, just tell us,' Ginny huffed.

'Um, okay, it was Snape,' Neville noticed Hermione and Ginny glance at each other, 'Did you know he liked Snape?'

'I didn't until Hermione told me about one of Harry's dreams.'

'You know how Harry has some violent nightmares, yells and calls out in his sleep.'

'Yeah, I've woken him a few times, when Ron didn't wake up.'

'One dream he had when we were in that tent was a nice dream by the sound of it. Harry was smiling in his sleep, he groaned a few times then called out…Sev. Severus Snape is the only person we know with that name. So I started thinking about the times in Snape's class, how Harry was doing fine with his potions then Snape would say something, not always to Harry, he just spoke, from then on Harry would completely destroy his potion. The same thing happened when Snape taught defence against the dark arts. Harry was fine but when Snape spoke Harry seemed to stuff up the spell. In the dream Harry said…Snape's voice was,' Hermione blushed, 'sexy.'

'I've heard other girls say that, he might have been a right bastard because of his role but it seemed the girls still liked his voice. I admit he has a nice voice and his eyes a sexy, especially when they dilate. Now everyone knows Snape is gay it will be the boys that fantasize about their teacher,' Ginny said.

'I've never taken any notice; Snape scared the living daylights out of me.'

'Hello you three.'

Hermione, Ginny and Neville glanced up, 'Minister.'

'To my friends it's Kingsley,' he nodded to his auror guard then they both sat down, 'So what are you three doing in Hogsmeade?'

'We were going to see Aberforth before visiting Harry but Neville said Harry took a turn, so Madame Pomfrey won't allow any more visitors,' Hermione said.

'I'll be heading up there soon; I need to speak with Severus and Minerva. But since I have Hermione and Neville here I need to tell you something. All of your age group will receive a letter about this, when I find more governors.'

'So this is about Hogwarts, can we return to finish?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Unfortunately no, but all of you will be given your N.E.W.T.s, there is one more thing. If you want to study for the next couple of months you can take your N.E.W.T.s at the ministry if you want to, but you don't have to. A lot of us spoke and what all of you have been doing would easy give you a pass. But you Hermione, you are very smart and would like to see if you could get all O's, in every subject.'

'I would if I could, but I understand why you are doing this. The damage to the castle is going to take a long time to fix, we'll be older again. We're the age now we're we would be about to finish.'

'That's true and the students can't return this year which means next year will have three lots of first years. This year's lot, next year's lot and the muggleborns that couldn't go because Voldemort had control of Hogwarts and the ministry. There will just be too many students to house and too many for the teachers to look after and teach.'

'What about me, I can return next year since I would have started my seventh year this September?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, you lot can return, which gives you a chance to get spotted by scouts at the games.'

'I want to play professionally, but without Harry as seeker I'm not sure how good Gryffindor will go, unless we find someone else that was a natural on a broom like Harry was.'

'He's still going to be an auror, which I'm pleased about. But Harry's quidditch skills could have taken him to play for the country; he is just a natural and so daring on a broom.'

'Daring, he scared the life out of me Kingsley, the way he dived, he could have been killed or injured,' Hermione huffed.

'Harry was too good Hermione, I hate flying but Harry, no, I never saw anyone as good as him. And remember he got on the team in his first year, that hadn't been done in over a hundred years. But Kingsley, I want to be an auror as well. Running the DA when the death eaters controlled the school, I really liked causing that lot problems, but I liked the fact I help beat Voldemort and his scummy supporters.'

'I would love to have you Neville; you proved how good you were. I know Harry trained you lot and it showed that night. Oh in case you find out before you see Harry, he asked me about the house in Godric's Hollow. He wants to have it repaired and he wants to live there.'

'But his parents were murdered in that house, Harry almost died in that house,' Neville said.

'We saw it at Christmas time, Harry couldn't stop staring at it, he looked so hurt, then he saw their graves. You know Harry doesn't cry, he won't show those type of feelings, but standing there staring down at his parent's names in that snowy graveyard, he had tears falling down his face. I wanted to cry, but I kept it together for Harry. I conjured a wreath for him, he said he should have thought to get some flowers; his voice was so broken up. How could he want to live there?'

'He wants to see a bit of his parents lives, which I get since everyone that knew James and Lily Potter are either dead or like your parents Neville, in St mungo's. He might need his friends with him when he does go in there the first time.'

'He probably would need someone else with him, or he might want him,' Neville raised his eyebrows.

'Okay, what do you know Neville?'

'I saw Harry kissing some bloke and Hermione said Harry called his name during one of his dreams.'

'I asked him, all he said was he'd have to find an older, quiet and serious bloke.'

'Oh this bloke is older, quiet and very serious,' Ginny smirked.

'Tell me,' Kingsley scowled.

Neville, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, nodded, then spoke together, 'Snape,' the three friends broke into laughter at the look on the minister's face, even his auror guard chuckled.

'Oh I better warn Severus to check his mail for curses. I had all Harry's mail redirected to the ministry, thousands of letters arrive daily. When word of this reaches the public everyone will want to curse Severus for taking the saviour. I get asked by hundreds of people about Harry, they all think his cute, but they also want to be the one to put a smile on his face.'

'Oh, that's so nice,' Hermione said, she saw Neville and Ginny raise their eyebrows, 'It is, I always try to get Harry to smile, doesn't always happen. But I think you're right Kingsley, warn Snape or he will find himself cursed.'

'I'm heading there now, oh Neville, when you're ready just go see Gawain Robards in the auror office, he is expecting some of the DA to turn up, even if he's not sure when.'

'I will, probably a few weeks, thanks Kingsley.'

Kingsley shook Neville's hand, kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheeks then left the Three Broomsticks to head up to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

James and Sirius waited until Harry's three friends left before they did, "I want to go to Godric's Hollow and see the house. We keep hearing about it and now Harry wants to live there, I'd like to know what it's like."

"Well, Godric's Hollow is a small town, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Let's go," James and Sirius apparated away with the thoughts of a secluded park or lane, they were lucky, they both ended up in a small laneway, "Let's go see what my future house ended up like."

"I know you have money James; do you think it's a big place?"

"Lily wouldn't want something huge, just a nice size. When I explained about my families money she was quiet for days before she explained that she never thought of money, not like that."

"She doesn't strike me as the type to want money."

Sirius and James walked up a road that looked like it was the main road through the town. They saw a war memorial and realised that Godric's Hollow must have muggles living there. The moment they got close to the memorial they both froze.

"That must be the statue Harry mentioned."

"It's me, Lily and Harry as a baby, blimey."

"It sort of makes this real doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does.'

"Look down there," Sirius pointed, "see the crowd."

"Let's go take a look," James and Sirius walked off, when they got close enough they realised what the crowd was looking at, "This is it," James whispered from behind the huge crowd.

"Yes, it is, blimey, can you imagine what went on in this house that night."

"We heard but to see the destruction. Let's go, we might come back during the night so we can see it better, there'll be no crowd then."

Sirius glanced at his friend realising that in a few years this could be reality, unless they changed it and his hope was he could save his friend from dying, save Lily from dying but also save Harry from having to suffer like he has his whole life.

They got back to Hogwarts, slipped into their room and had Kreacher bring them some tea, but neither of them spoke, not until the tea was gone.

"We have to stop that from happening, I'm here now but I was in there that night, so was Lily and Harry who was a baby."

"We're writing down everything mate, we'll change this. Our only concern is if we can get back to our time."

"If we don't, will you be okay starting a life here?"

"I'll be fine and it's not like we'll have a choice if we don't go back. I have no family I care about, you, Remmy and Lily are the closest I have to family. I'm worried about how Remmy will handle his wolf nights without us."

"So am I, I remembered when he said he used to be worried that he just might give into the wolf's instincts and go do what werewolves do, but with us he doesn't feel that way."

"If we don't go back then I'm sure Lily will keep him company, not on the wolf nights but during the day."

"I want to see how Harry is after his turn."

"Let's wait until tonight, after everyone settles down and the others all leave. But you heard what the red head said, Harry played quidditch and got on the team as a first year, he must really be good."

"First years never get picked for teams mainly because most can't fly; he must get his talent from me. I know I could have played seeker and have taken that position a few times I just prefer chaser. Hermione said Harry likes to dive and it scares her, he's got a lot of courage by the sound of it."

"After everything we've read and heard Prongs, that young man is very courageous, now we hear he was with quidditch as well. It must have been strange for him though, we heard those people talking about how Harry didn't know he was a wizard until Hagrid took him his letter. Seeing this world for the first time, not even realising it existed must have been daunting to him. Like what Lily said when she explained how Snape told her she was a witch."

"Yeah, Lily had someone to talk to, Harry didn't, not until he arrived. It makes me wonder if he was scared as a kid, seeing all this for the first time or was he always brave even when he was young.'

'From what we've heard about how those muggles treated him I would say he wasn't scared, he would have been excited then he probably thought about some curses he could use on them.'

James chuckled, 'You're probably right, I know I would have if I was him. We've heard them mention Ron yet we haven't seen him, I wonder why?"

"Something about a brother being hurt and after all the ones we've seen in the hospital, it's not that surprising to hear about more. It's strange though Prongs, we knew he was gaining supporters and we knew some of the Slytherin students had joined him yet we still had normal lives here at Hogwarts. Everything we've been hearing or reading about Harry tells us those kids his age never had a normal life here. I wonder what it was like for all those students."

"We heard about the chamber of secrets, we heard Harry killed some bloke called Quirrell when he was eleven. We know you died a few years ago, we read about the big fight at the ministry when it was finally discovered you-know-who was back and we know Harry saw him get reborn, that's how the papers put it. Even one of those things is too much for any kid to go through but Harry was involved in all of it. For all we know there might be more he was involved in."

"There might be, but that tells us what type of person he is. So even if he was connected to Voldemort through that piece of soul it seemed other dangerous situations were connected to Harry as well, we just don't know how."

Sirius and James kept thinking about Harry, their life here or there, if they could change anything or if things will happen the way they have been hearing. They both wanted to try everything they can to go back to their time and hopefully with the information they need.

Over the next few days James and Sirius kept listening to anyone at Hogwarts, they would sit outside under the cloak listening to Harry and Severus talk, sometimes friends would visit. So even though Harry and his friends would talk Severus always stayed close to Harry and they realised that Severus Snape was very protective of Harry, but they also noticed he was jealous. Some of the looks Harry received from girls and boys, older woman and older men as well caused the ex-death eater to move closer to Harry which made him smile. They noticed that even when friends visited Harry and Severus never touched or spoke about their newly formed relationship, it seemed they were keeping it quiet, at least for now.

"It's time James, we've stayed longer than we said. If we don't go now then we've wasted our time gathering all this information."

"I know, okay, one last look at Harry, no listening, just look then we go."

"Let's pack all this up, leave the beds, someone will get rid of them," Sirius and James started to clean up. They put the cloak over themselves again and found Harry sitting in his usual spot with Severus close beside him. They stood together staring at Harry Potter, James and Lily's future son and just hoped they could make his life better.

After half an hour Sirius pulled James away and towards the whomping willow, "It's time, now we have to hope it works."

James sighed but he pointed his wand at the knot on the tree, "I'm scared Padfoot, really scared."

"Even though hearing you admit it is surprising, I am too Prongs. We're doing what we can, let's hope it's enough," Sirius hugged his friend then moving slowly towards the tunnel, Sirius still holding James' arm to make sure he didn't turn back. They crouched down and entered the tunnel, moving slowly, wondering, hoping, anxious, scared, they had so many emotions running through them as they moved further into the tunnel, there was not one emotion stronger than the other. They realised all this could be for nothing, or it could change their future, Harry's past, and they hoped it was for the better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

James sat with his head in his hand, Sirius sat beside him, "We've tried mate, it seems nothing will take us back to our time. We have to face the truth, we're stuck. We've tried everything over the last week and whatever brought us here can't get us home. So let's go do what we said, go speak with Dumbledore's portrait."

"Everyone will think we're dead."

"Yes, they probably will," Sirius sighed, "But you're alive, so am I, your son is, that's got to mean something."

"I just can't help thinking that Lily might believe I left her."

"She would never believe that, she knew how you felt, you showed her. Come on, we have to do this now while we have the chance."

James looked up, "Okay, let's go."

Sirius and James slipped the cloak on, James had the map opened then they made their way up to the headmaster's office. They knew it was now McGonagall's office, but for them two, it was still Dumbledore's office. They slipped inside, closing the door behind them before pulling off the cloak.

"There," James pointed at the portrait with Albus Dumbledore sleeping peacefully.

"Let's just hope he wakes," Sirius stepped closer, "Professor Dumbledore, this is urgent; we need to speak with you."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes came open, "Either you two are real or you might just find yourself dead if you're not."

"We're real and we have no idea how we came to be here. We're not sure if you knew this about us Professor, but Sirius and I became animagi to keep Remus company on the wolf nights."

"I knew you were sneaking out on those nights but I did not know you learned to change."

"We used to go into the shrieking shack and take food, drinks and make sure all the busted furniture was repaired so it would be ready for Remus. Well, we were in there between our classes, our seventh year classes by the way. On the way out of the tunnel my arm kept knocking the walls but you should know it's very narrow and dark. One time something broke when my arm hit it."

"When we came out we noticed the castle was in ruins and thought those muggle charms had started to work on us. We used my cloak and snuck up to the grounds and saw all the wounded people."

"We decided to listen in and find out what was going on. Well, a hurt young man limped towards us with Snape, an older Snape following him," Sirius looked at James to continue.

"We found out it was my future son, Harry. So over the next few days we decided to listen in on everything, maybe find a way for Lily and I to survive, that Sirius wouldn't end up in Azkaban. We knew trying to change our future of this past could have been dangerous but I'm sure you know why I would try. Anyway, for two weeks we kept listening and reading everything that happened to Harry, you, the death eaters and about Voldemort. We thought we had enough information to take back with us so we went back into the tunnel, but nothing happened and we're still here, we kept trying for the last week, now we know we're stuck. So we thought maybe you might know of a way to get us back, even if we have to leave our information here."

"Only a time turner will take you to your time. Now I might know what broke in the tunnel. If this is your seventh year as students then three years before the staff heard that someone had a time turner and was planning on changing something, yet we never heard what this person was going to change. The staff started to search all house rooms, including students personal belongings, we never found anything. I even had the portraits and ghosts look all over the castle to see if they could find a time turner. By the sound of this then someone hid it inside the tunnel and that is what broke. I do not know exactly what is inside a time turner, no one does, but it only works due to what is inside and a spell cast on it which allows you to turn it over how many times you need to get to the time you need to go. That time turner must have been ready, just not activated. It was to bring someone to the future, not the past."

"Is there any way we could get back Professor? James has parents, he has Lily and then there's Remus, they will be worried about us."

"I know of no way to return you to your time, only a time turner and they were all destroyed a few years ago. I believe you two may be stuck here unless new time turners are made. But after this war I doubt they will make new ones in case a supporter of Tom's would try to change his demise."

"Yes, Harry said that when I spoke to him. He has no idea it was me, I changed just enough of my appearance so he wouldn't recognise me. Okay, we're stuck by the sound of it, but is there anything you can do that could help us now. We're here, James is here and all anyone has to do is see him to know who he is since it seems Harry is famous."

"I believe we need to bring in the headmistress and the minister, they will be able to help you integrate into this time. The minister will probably want to question you both first though."

"Yeah, we figured someone would and we know the minister used to be an auror. They are both down on the grounds right now, that's why we snuck up here, we thought we should speak with you first."

James and Sirius watched as Albus nodded then disappeared from his portrait, "I wonder what they will say when they see us Prongs."

"I have no idea Padfoot, but we're stuck, even Dumbledore can't help us," James sat in one seat, Sirius sat in the other.

"It feels like we've been sent to the headmaster's office," Sirius smirked making James chuckle.

"We did end up here a lot, didn't we Padfoot?"

"Too many times, even with the cloak we still got caught by Dumbledore."

"Because you're cloak did not work on me, as headmaster," Albus smiled down at the two men as he resumed his seat, "They are on their way."

"Did you tell them who we are?"

"I did, they are not sure what to make of all this."

When the door opened James and Sirius stood facing the two people that just walked in who were staring intensely at them.

"It's a long story and something we didn't mean to do Professor," Sirius said quickly.

"I find that hard to believe Mr. Black, sit, both of you," Minerva pointed to the chairs then sat behind her desk, "This is the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the former head auror, he wishes to speak with you."

"We've seen you speaking with Harry a few times: we also listened in on your conversation with Hermione, Neville and some red headed girl in the Three Broomsticks. It was the day Harry took some type of turn and the day he kissed Snape."

"It seems you have been paying attention. Now Albus explained that something broke in the tunnel leading to the shrieking shack and he believed it was the time turner that a student had back when you were students. If that is the case then unfortunately you are stuck in this time. I have had many meetings with the people in the department of mysteries and we all agreed that no more time turners will be made, even if they could find out how they were invented in the first place."

"What were you doing in that tunnel?" Minerva asked.

"Getting the shack ready for Remus, we did that just before the full moon. We would take food and drinks in there, fix the furniture then we'd change to keep him company," James said.

"We were between our last classes of the afternoon when we took everything in there. On the way out my arm knocked something and it smashed."

"I will get you to show me later, but now we have to work on what you two are going to do and how Harry will take this news. Now Harry did not know you at all Mr. Potter, but he came to care for you, Mr. Black and your death caused Harry a great deal of pain and distress."

"We heard a lot about that, Harry said he felt guilty that he had started to think of Sirius as his father. You explained how godparents are meant to be the parent if the parent dies. We don't want to cause him any pain minister, we've heard enough to know he's gone through more than most adults. We kept ourselves hidden so he wouldn't see us or we changed our appearance when we went into town. But he is my son, my future son and even though I'm stuck here now everyone will know who I am because Harry does look like me. If we could stop him going through anything more we would, but we're here and we never meant to be here but we are."

Kingsley and Minerva stared at each other, they knew they had no choice but to tell Harry about James Potter and Sirius Black because anyone seeing these two young men would know instantly who they were. Harry's whole life was known to the magical world which meant these two men were known as well. After all Harry has been through, they were not sure how Harry would take the news that his father and godfather from the past were now stuck in his present.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Where have you two been staying?' Minerva asked.

'There's a hidden room on the ground floor. If you tap a certain part of the side wall that faces the forbidden forest then a door will appear. There is a door inside leading into the castle but it doesn't show a door in the corridor. We snuck out to Grimmauld place after Kreacher explained that no one was at the house anymore. We found old copies of the Daily Prophet, then Kreacher brought us more. We either snuck into the kitchens or Kreacher brought us some food. We've been writing down everything we heard so if we went back to our time them maybe we could prevent James and Lily dying, stop Voldemort going after Harry in the first place.'

'When we realised nothing happened and we were still here we thought maybe we couldn't take back any of our information, but that didn't work so we came to speak with Professor Dumbledore's portrait in the hope he might know of a way to send us back. Lily, my parents and Remus will think we're dead, we're not even sure how it works now.'

'No one does. I would suggest you remain hidden until we can get Harry ready to see you. Now I know you two and Severus never got on, but he is a member of staff, a hero of the war and he happens to be dating your son Mr. Potter. I don't believe Harry would appreciate it if you two decided to taunt Severus as you used to.'

'I doubt Severus would allow that Minerva, he is a very different man to what he used to be like. His confident, strong and very powerful, he fooled Voldemort for a lot of years and he is very protective of Harry.'

'I have a suggestion on how you could bring this up Kingsley.'

'That would be good Albus because I have no idea.'

'When the time turner was brought into the school the only piece of information we were able to get was it belonged to a Slytherin student. If you were to speak with Severus about this it gives you the opening you need and I believe he would know exactly which student did this.'

'You always came through Albus, thank you that will help.'

'I think we should have Harry's friends with him, this is going to be extremely hard on him and right now he is still healing. Not just his physical injuries but his emotional ones as well,' Minerva said.

'Then send Severus a message asking if it would be convenient to visit him and Harry after dinner, explain that I will be bring Hermione, Ron and Neville with me.'

'All the time here we haven't seen this Ron bloke,' Sirius said.

'He was Harry's first friend and Harry is close with the entire Weasley family. But one of the twins, Fred, he was pretty badly injured during the fight, at one point we thought he died. Molly has become a bit protective of her children even if they are all adults now and Ron wants to help. He knew Harry was being taken care of here and Hermione was visiting him all the time. I should send them an owl, let Molly know I need Ron to join me tonight. If you would wait until I send you my patronus Minerva than you can bring in Mr. Potter and Mr. Black.'

'Yes, we will be in here right after dinner; that will give you time to speak with Harry and Severus.'

'We know you're busy minister, so we're sorry for taking you away from your duties,' James said.

'It's fine, I would do anything for Harry. But what you just said does not sound like the James Potter I heard about. Sirius often went on about the trouble you two go into at Hogwarts, the marauders he called you.'

'James, Remus, Peter and I were the marauders and we heard it was Peter that betrayed James, Lily and Harry, and that he is dead now.'

'He is, he tried to choke Harry to death even if he didn't know it was Harry at the time. When he heard Harry's voice he hesitated and the hand Voldemort gave him choked him to death. Even after what Peter Pettigrew did Harry still tried to save him, I think that tells everyone what type of man Harry Potter is. I will leave you to it and send Severus a letter then one to Molly, I will see you back here after dinner Minerva, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter.'

When the door closed Minerva faced her two former students, 'As you have seen and heard this castle will not be in any shape to take students for at least a year. Until we know what Harry is going to do, you are welcome to remain in your secret room if you wish. Did you have beds in there or did you conjure some?'

'We just conjured some camp beds as we didn't think we'd be here for too long,' James said.

'Then I will have a house elf take you a couple of the dorm beds from Gryffindor tower.'

'When he knows, can we help around here Professor?' James asked.

'I am surprised you asked that Mr. Potter, you were never one for aiding anyone unless you were able to get something out of it.'

'All this has shook James up professor, but we both feel the same about this place and seeing it so damaged doesn't sit well with either of us.'

'Then you can help if you wish. Now I would assume you have your cloak Mr. Potter.'

'Yes, I do, Harry has it as well so that's a bit confusing.'

'Yes, not a lot is known about time travel. I would suggest using it to get back to your room, stay there until after dinner then return here.'

'We will, thank you professor,' James and Sirius stood up, threw the cloak over themselves then left.

'This is going to shock Harry Albus, more than anything else ever has.'

'Yes, it will, but I believe he will be cautious. First his feelings for Sirius and yet his father is right there and his age as well. Then there will be Severus to consider, Harry will be concerned that James and Sirius might go back to treating him as they did as students. We know Severus will not allow that, but he would not like to say something that could hurt Harry. So I believe those four men are going to be very wary about what they say or how they act towards each other.'

'I believe you are right Albus, so I can say with absolute certainty that it's going to be an interesting evening.'

James and Sirius got back to their room to find two beds from the dorm rooms sitting there along with two desk and two small wardrobes.

'It seems McGonagall doesn't mess around.'

'Looks like it Prongs, but are you okay?'

'Not really, we're stuck and nothing can change it. I'm not worried about you or me, but the others we left behind. I know it's our past now, but it's still part of us, they're part of us.'

'We're not sure how any of this works, for all we know everything will change once word is out that we're here, maybe nothing might change. Like what the McGonagall said, not a lot is known about time travel. Maybe we might find an old newspaper that mentions how we went missing.'

'We might check the papers tomorrow; check the dates we were there and then here. How do you think Harry will handle this?'

'Hard to say Prongs, from what we've heard he might be happy to see me but it's not the me he knew. Then he will see his father who is the same age as him, only months older, how do any of us deal with that, but you two more than most?'

'Harry is a very serious person, from what we've heard your older self, you told him a lot about the marauders. If you think about this seriously we're nothing alike, we're the type that will have fun, prank anyone, hex the ones that annoyed us.'

'He had a different upbringing to us, but we saw him have a bit of fun with Snape and with the minister. Maybe he might not be as serious as he was now the war is over. Right now we're going to get to know each other and that will take time, but there is no guarantee that we'll get on at all, even me because for all I know Azkaban changed me. We have to take this slow, ease him into this and make sure we saying nothing to Snape.'

'They are dating, so yeah, we have to be careful what we say, with anything and to anyone,' James sighed.

Sirius watched his friend, he wished there was something he could do but if Albus Dumbledore said there was nothing, then they were going to have to make the best of this. Sirius just wasn't sure if his friend will.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Kingsley knocked on the door then waited, Hermione, Ron and Neville were behind him.

'Minister, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, come on.'

'Hey,' Harry smiled at his friends, 'When Severus told me you lot were coming here it got me curious.'

'We're curious mate; Kingsley hasn't told us why he wants us here. But sorry I haven't been able to turn up, Fred needs constant help and mum is impossible.'

'You don't need to apologise, I know how your mother gets.'

'Why don't you all sit and tell us what this is about,' Severus gestured to the seats then sat beside Harry.

'Before I tell you about something that is serious, but not dangerous, first I need to ask you something Severus.'

'Of course Minister.'

'When you were a student, there was talk about another student bringing in a time turner. The staff search but never found it and the only information they got was it belonged to a Slytherin student.'

'Rabastan Lestrange, he said before he took the dark mark he wanted to see what his future was going to be like serving the dark lord. He never told any of the others this, only me who was also worried about how far Voldemort would go to achieve his goals.'

'So if he arrived now he would have known that Voldemort was dead and most of the death eaters were also dead or captured,' Kingsley said, 'I wonder how many of them back then were secretly worried about their lord.'

'I could name at least twenty, they are all dead now. I could understand why you're curious about this but not why you asked Harry's friends to be here when it does not involve any of them, not even me.'

'Well, two men accidentally broke that time turner, in the past and ended up here in their future, our present. They went to speak with Albus' portrait in the hope they could return to their own time, but they planned to take all the information that had been gathering over the last few weeks with them. They are not death eaters, they did fight for our side, so they were hoping they could stop Voldemort before he went after Harry and his parents. They explained to Minerva that if they could go back they would go back further and take with them a very old and rare potion. They were hoping they could stop Voldemort's mother becoming pregnant, that is what the potion was for, to sterilise her.'

'That potion is not available and only private collectors would have the book that carries that potion.'

'Yes, they borrowed yours from when you leant it to Harry. They copied what they needed then replaced the book. But as all of us know, the time turners were destroyed and none of us want more made. Even if we did want to send them back without the information which could jeopardise our present, no one is alive that knows how the time turners work and nothing was ever written down. So these two men will be integrating into their future, our present. They never planned this to happen; one of the men bumped the time turner while in the tunnel leading to the shrieking shack. He did not know what he bumped, they just heard it smash. When they emerged from the tunnel they noticed the castle was in ruins and believed that the magic that makes muggles see ruins was affecting them. They…snuck up to the grounds, they listened and watched, they realised they were in the future.'

'A man that seemed familiar to me asked me about going back in time to change things, was it him?' Harry asked.

'He was one of the men, what you saw was a few of his features changed so you would not recognise him.'

'If they were from the past how would Harry know who they are?' Neville asked.

Everyone looked at Kingsley, except Severus who was staring at Harry, 'Who were they?' Harry asked softly.

'They are here, waiting for me to send my patronus, Minerva will bring them down. Just after sending Severus and you three the letters asking you to join me, Minerva performed some blood spells on them to make sure they were who they looked like.'

Harry swallowed over the lump that formed in his throat, 'Tell me,' Harry started to pant as he stared at Kingsley.

Severus put his arm around Harry and pulled him tight to his body, 'We're here Harry, calm down, you're still healing. So take some slow deep breaths before you end up passing out,' Severus turned Harry's head so they were staring into each other's eyes, then Severus ran his finger down Harry's cheek, across his chin, up the other cheek then across his lips, 'That's it,' Severus turned, 'Are you sure this was an accident?'

'Yes, we're positive. One thing we can't understand is why we still remember them from our past, like nothing has changed, but they disappeared during their seventh year as students. We worked out the dates were the same, just the years were different. I suppose I should tell Minerva to bring them down,' Kingsley raised his eyebrows at Severus who nodded but tightened his hold on Harry.

Everyone in the room watched as Kingsley's lynx patronus leapt from his wand and disappeared through the wall. No one knew what to say because no one was sure who they were going to see. But the look on Kingsley's face made them all anxious and their anxiety was for Harry.

When a small quiet knock was heard, Severus never moved, just kept his arm around Harry but nodded to Kingsley who stood and walked to the door.

'Oh god,' Harry gasped as he saw his teenage father and godfather step into the room behind Minerva.

'Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate,' Severus made Harry turn his head again then kept running his fingers down his face, 'Breathe Harry.'

'We know this is a shock, it is for us too, but there's no way for us to return,' James said seriously before he walked slowly over to his son and knelt down, 'We didn't mean for this to happen, it just did.'

'We both know you're shocked Harry and we're sorry. We also don't expect anything from you, maybe just to get to know you, that's all. From what we've heard, I'm not the same man you met, I'm still an arrogant prick, same as your dad, um, James.'

'Severus,' Harry whispered but the pained look that went across his face said more than words. Harry was shocked yes, but he was worried about the man he was dating.'

'Nothing changes between us Harry, don't think it will.'

'We've seen the way you two are with each other and we've heard exactly what Snape has been doing. Sirius was right, we were arrogant pricks and we were terrible to Snape, but you care about him, we're not going to interfere. We even discussed trying to make up to Snape if we returned, to stop him joining the death eaters; we were going to get Lily to help. We never saw the real Snape Harry, we just saw a Slytherin who seemed to be into the dark arts, we had to hate him on principle. But until we arrived here I was also jealous of Snape, he's friendship with Lily, I thought I could lose her to him so I basically bullied him until he lashed out at Lily. Then I find out he did that to save her and he's gay.'

'You…' Harry swallowed again, 'You won't say anything to Sev.'

'No, we won't, if you're happy with him that's all we want. I might not know you as my son, but we've been reading up on your life and hearing from everyone what you've been through. That's why we wanted to take information back with us, to change it so you wouldn't suffer.'

'James actually was worried about your feelings for Snape, if we did change everything. But if you two happen to meet in normal circumstances then maybe you still would have ended up together.'

Harry turned back to Severus, 'What about you, how do you feel about this?'

'I might not ever like those two love but I would never stop you getting to know them. They are your family, something you do not have.'

'I have you, but…' Harry turned back to the young man that looked exactly like him, then he saw his friends staring at James Potter, 'We could pass for twins, apart from the eyes.'

'You could say that mate, it's incredible. I know we've all seen pictures of your dad, but to see him for real and at this age, it's like you, without your wrinkles,' Ron said.

'Hey,' Harry glared making everyone laugh, some of the laughter was because of the face Harry pulled but most was relief, 'You try dying next time then I'd like to see how you look Weasley.'

'Oh don't get your black nickers in a twist, I assume since you're snogging the dungeon bat that you wear black nickers now.'

'Is Mr. Weasley trying to get himself cursed?' Severus's voice was deep and menacing and everyone heard it.

'He might have been helping Ron, but I wouldn't push Professor Snape, we might never find your body,' Neville smirked then glanced at Snape, 'Sorry sir.'

'I am surrounded in insolent brats. Why did I ever agree to this relationship?'

'Because you want my body, well, I hope you do.'

'Alright, keep it decent mate; I get enough of that from Charlie.'

'So it looks like we need to work a few things out,' Kingsley sat back down with Minerva next to him. Even though Harry seemed to be fine everyone knew that it's how the three men would get on that concerned them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'Um, yeah, you'll need money and somewhere to live. I suppose we should work on the vaults. I was given the key to the Potter family vault, I had a small vault that was left for me to use until I turned seventeen, then I have the Black vault as well.'

'So my parents must be dead if you received that and they must have believed I died. But how is all that possible when Lily and I weren't even married yet and my parents were alive, Harry wasn't there either.'

'It seems your will is still working, all of our memories are as well. Right now as far as anyone knows including us, James and Lily Potter died on Halloween night nineteen eighty one, Harry was fifteen months old. We also know that Sirius fell through the veil in the death chamber after being hit by the killing curse by Bellatrix Lestrange,' Kingsley said.

'My cousin killed me, that fucking bitch,' Sirius growled.

'Language Mr. Black, I let you go before, not again, watch your mouth,' Minerva glared.

'Sorry Professor, but she is, she always was. Please tell me she's dead.'

'She is, my mum killed her,' Ron said proudly.

'Is she the fiery red head we heard Harry talking about?' James asked.

'No, that would be Ron's sister,' Neville said.

'Oh, the one you dated, the one we saw in the Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Neville.'

'How did you know that?' Hermione asked staring at James Potter.

'We went in for some breakfast and saw you three, so decided to listen in on what you were saying. That's what we've been doing for weeks, listening in on conversations, using my cloak.'

'But I have your cloak.'

'It seems there are two now, hey, do you have my map?'

'Yes, the twins gave it to me in my third year, um, Fred and George Weasley.'

'From what the older Sirius told us, Fred and George would fit right in with the marauders,' Hermione said sounding disapproving.

'We'd like to meet them,' Sirius grinned.

'Well, mum told me she's working on a big family dinner for Harry and Snape; I suppose two others won't make much difference.'

'I do not do family dinners Mr. Weasley.'

'You might be scary Professor, but mum's scarier.'

'Do you really want to get on the wrong side of Molly Weasley, I sure don't,' Harry gave an exaggerated shudder, 'She's scares the life out of me when she yells.'

'Red head,' Sirius smirked, 'Lily is the same, um, was. I can't get all this straight in my head.'

'I believe it will take a while before any of us will. But I will need to release a statement about this because the moment James is seen everyone will either believe he's Harry's brother, a death eater using polyjuice potion or the resurrected James Potter.'

'Won't that be dangerous Kingsley?' Hermione asked.

'No, there are no more time turners left. But Severus, do you know how Lestrange got hold of one of those, as they are restricted?'

'His grandfather was an unspeakable, died the year after Voldemort returned. During my holidays of my fifth year Rodolphus was badly hurt, his parents wished to remain with him at St Mungo's, so Rabastan stayed with his grandfather who took him to work one day. That is all Rabastan told me, but it must be how he obtained the time turner.'

'Makes sense, I might do some checking with the remainder of the unspeakable's.'

'Did you lot really destroy that room?' James asked.

'Actually, it was the death eaters chasing us that destroyed it, Ginny destroyed the hall of prophecy with a simple reductor curse. She's so much like her mum that's why you don't want to get on the wrong side of either of the Weasley female's, this one here is bad enough,' Harry smirked at Ron, 'This one's got a temper.'

'Only with you when you're doing something dangerous, which is all the time.'

'Used to be, my dangerous life is now quiet and that's the way I want it to stay, except when I'm working, but I can leave that behind when I go home. Okay, I suppose we should work all that out, but where are you staying?'

'Here, there's a hidden room on the ground floor that you can only access from outside and you need to know where the door will appear.'

'I know that room, Fred and George told me.'

'They tell you everything Harry, first how to get into the kitchens then the tunnels and the map.'

'Fred and George said I'm like there little brother.'

'I'm there little brother and they give me nothing, Harry Potter, every body's favourite including the teachers.'

'He was not my favourite student; I always ended up with a migraine when I taught…Harry.'

'You were going to call me Potter weren't you…Severus?'

'Old habits die hard love, forgive me.'

Harry chuckled then kissed Severus' cheek, 'Malfoy was your favourite.'

'He is my godson, naturally he is my favourite.'

Harry and Ron groaned, Neville smirked Hermione just stared, 'It looks like you and Draco might need to form a truce,' Kingsley said.

'Can I turn him into a pure white ferret and keep him as a pet?' Harry said then laughed with Ron and Neville.

'You will not turn my godson into a ferret again.'

'I didn't do it last time, Crouch did, but it was funny, a pure white ferret the same colour as his hair. Hey, is he gay because he ended up down Crabbe's pants?'

'No, he is not gay, now let's change the subject. You talk to your…father and godfather about the vaults while I get your potions, remain sitting Harry.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes sir.'

'I think Harry does have a bit of marauder in him,' Sirius smirked.

'Oh, that's not why I called him sir,' Harry smirked making Ron's ears go red, Hermione blushed crimson and Neville's mouth fell open, James and Sirius smirked, but everyone noticed Severus' back stiffened, 'What?'

'I believe Severus is going to have a different reputation very soon, especially if Harry talks about role playing.'

'I never said that Kingsley, you just assumed.'

'Only because you gave them something to assume,' Severus sat then held out a phial.

'So you hate taking them because they taste like dragon dung and Snape won't make them taste nicer,' James said.

'You were in the hospital listening,' Severus said and even though he tried to keep the edge out of his voice everyone heard it.

'Um, yeah, we went to make sure Harry was okay. Once you two locked lips we left, not something we wanted to see and really, it wasn't our business.'

'I am pleased to hear you have some sense, you never did before.'

'Okay, we're sorry, we never realised. I know we can't make up for what we did to you Snape but we can at least try to get on now. We were going to go back and hope to change you, well, not you, but to stop you joining him. We're going to be seeing each other, we can at least try to get on, for Harry's sake,' James said.

'We shall see. But Minister, do you think some things will change, about them I mean?' Severus asked.

'We just don't know Severus, we are going to get some more papers from around the time James and Sirius disappeared. It's strange; if they did disappear then Harry would not be here. He could have still been Lily's son but if James wasn't there then who ended up his father, yet it has to be James as Harry looks like him. Oh shit, this is going to drive me crazy trying to work this out.'

'Tell us about it Kingsley, I can see Hermione doing what she does best just to figure this out,' Ron said.

'What do you do best?' Sirius asked.

'Study, research, I love to learn everything I can. It all started when I came to Hogwarts, being a muggleborn I wished to know everything about this world.'

'You were always smart Hermione, but coming here it was a whole other world you had to learn about. But what you said Kingsley, could that happen; that my father would have ended up being a different bloke since he's here before he knocked up my mum?'

'It's just too hard to say, you still look like James so he is still your father yet he wasn't there at the time, see what I mean.'

'You're right, this is going to drive everyone crazy trying to figure it out. But Harry, if your father is your age, won't it seem strange to call him dad?' Neville asked.

Everyone glanced between Harry and James, they knew then that calling James dad might not work so they were all wondering what these two men, who looked so much like each other and the same age, will say and if they will get on.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'It's getting late mate, mum only let me out because the minister asked. But I'll try to drop in more from now on and I'll let you know when the dinner is.'

'Okay Ron, say hi to everyone and explain all this, if you can. Oh I just thought of something and I wish I didn't.'

'What is going through that brain of yours now Harry?' Severus asked.

'Okay, well, Ginny said even though she was a bit obsessed with the-boy-who-lived, she always thought I was cute. Then you think about who my father dated and married a fiery red head.'

'Oh, you think Ginny might latch her eyes onto your dad. Oh imagine if they do get together Harry. Your dad could end up my brother-in-law when I always thought you would. Oh shit, this is going to drive us all up the twist. I better go, but um, Professor, the dinner, if you don't go mum will either send you a howler, come here herself and yell or who knows what she might do if you turn her down. She thinks of Harry as a son, you're dating, you've got to get passed the Molly Weasley test.'

'She will hound you Sev until you turn up and she can be relentless. It would be better to just force yourself to join the family for dinner, it's just one night.'

Everyone watched as Severus closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, they could see he was thinking about how his life was going to be now he was dating Harry Potter.

'We'll leave you to work it out,' Hermione pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him, 'You'll work it out.'

'I'll try Hermione, but if you do research this, let me know what you find,' Harry let his friend go then hugged Ron and Neville.

'We'll see you in a day or so mate.'

'Okay, say hi to everyone,' Harry saw the worried looks on his friends faces and he admitted he was a little worried about how he will get on with his father who was the same age as him and Sirius who was not the same Sirius he knew.

'I should go too; I still have a lot of work to do.'

'So you'll help work everything out for them Kingsley?'

'All the official paperwork, it just might take me a while as I have more important things to get to first.'

'Yeah, locking up Voldemort's supporters, it's not like it will be needed straight away.'

Kingsley hugged Harry, 'No, it won't, but if you need anything let me know.'

'I will.'

'I will walk out with Kingsley. I'm sure I will see all of you tomorrow,' Minerva nodded then left the room with the minister.

'We know this is a lot to put on you when you're still healing, so we'll head back to the room, let you rest,' Sirius said.

'I was going to stretch my leg a bit and since this room and your room in only a floor apart I might walk with you if that's okay?'

'Um sure, if you're up for it?' James asked but he glanced at Severus.

'Harry does need to walk as long as he does not overdo it and he sits when he gets there.'

'You don't mind Sev?'

'No, I do not mind, I have some things I need to do. I will see you when you return.'

'Okay, I'll have a bath when I return. Is there enough ointment left?'

'Enough for tonight, I will make more tomorrow.'

'Okay, I won't be long Sev,' Harry kissed him then grabbed his walking stick, 'Lead the way.'

'Snape,' James nodded, Severus nodded back then the three men left the room.

Sirius tapped the wall which allowed the room to appear, then he stepped in with James, Harry limping behind them.

'Wow, beds and all, what's with all the papers?'

'Reading up on everything, especially about you and what happened the night we died.'

'I have to check something,' Sirius sat on the floor and started to go through the old issues of the Daily Prophet.

'So you would have turned eighteen in March, I'm going to be eighteen in at the end of July.'

'Yeah, we're the same age. But I did want to say Harry, don't force yourself to like us. From what we've been hearing you are very different to Sirius and I. All we would like is to get to know you, go from there.'

'Sirius and Remus told me that when you became head boy that was when you started to become more serious, but you did still have a playful side. They explained that it was around that time when everyone heard about the first lot of deaths, how Voldemort was gathering forces, it made everyone become a little more serious to how they were. Dumbledore asked you lot to join the order of the phoenix to help fight Voldemort when you were all in your seventh year. So if you didn't disappear he would probably be talking to you soon.'

'Maybe, but I'm not head boy, Remus is.'

'Then that changed even before the year started, that's strange, I wonder why. So you would have seen some of the Slytherin's and heard rumours they were joining Voldemort.'

'Yes, almost all the older Slytherin's joined him or were joining him so that was the same.'

'Nothing's changed; every paper we went through is still the same. I checked the ones that had the story of your death James and how Harry survived to when Harry saw Voldemort return in that graveyard. There is no mention of us disappearing, it's like we still went through all that.'

'Maybe that's how it works,' Harry said.

'Before you explain you better sit, I do not want to get on the wrong side of adult Snape.'

'No one does, he has a reputation that would scare anyone,' Harry slowly sank down onto one of the beds as James and Sirius sat together on the other, 'What I mean was even though you two are here, maybe you're there as well, or a version of you, like a clone you could say. As Kingsley said, no one knows anything about how time turners work. I used one with Hermione when I was thirteen but we were only going back three hours, not years yet we were in both places, in the hours before and the hours later. Hermione and I saw ourselves, the other us. It started when I thought I saw you…um, I'll have to call you James, you're too young to say dad.'

'We get that, so James is fine.'

'Great, now um, where was I, oh, right, I was watching to see when it would be the right time to go rescue Sirius, Hermione stayed with Buckbeak in Hagrid's cabin. So I see myself and Sirius from three hours earlier when the dementors attacked us, as I'm dying I see you, I thought it was you who cast a patronus that protected us from around a hundred dementors. I had been learning to cast my patronus that year. Anyway, Hermione came to see what was taking me so long and I told her to watch that my dad saved us, you never came, that's when I realised.'

'You were seeing yourself because we do look alike.'

'Right, so I cast a full bodied corporal patronus, a stag which saved Sirius and me. So you see, there were two Harry's and two Hermione's.'

'Your right since it seems everything is still the same, so Sirius and I are still there, which means Lily still dies.'

'She died a long time ago,' Harry sighed, 'But for you, she hasn't. So when you're twenty one in this life should match to that happening in that life. Everyone's right, this is going to drive me crazy. You were really going to try and change things, to stop Merope Gaunt falling pregnant to Tom Riddle?'

'You know her name?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, because none of us knew anything about him,' James said.

'I saw a memory of Voldemort's wizard family and his muggle father, this was before she used a love potion on him to make him marry her. Look, when I'm up to it I can show you all that, if you want to that is, his muggle grandparent's house, his wizard family's house, the graveyard, all that.'

'To help us understand we might need to. We did go see the house but there were too many people there.'

'I knew there would be, I plan to go when I can, fix it. Dumbledore explained that he sealed the house using my blood that way no one would try to get in or steal anything. But in a week or so we can work on the vaults, then you'll have to work on somewhere to live. Will you two share a place?'

'Probably, at least to begin with, if the minister can get us our papers than hopefully I can still become a hit wizard. You want to be an auror, even with your life, that surprised me.'

'At first it was just an idea but dealing with death eaters over the last few years did give me a lot of experience. It feels like the right thing for me, catching anyone dark and being able to sense dark magic will be handy.'

'We didn't hear that,' Sirius said.

'I explained to Sev the first time I walked to his rooms, I could feel it. This place is full of dark magic now and it's going to take a long time before it wears off. It's like with Grimmauld place, with all the years of dark magic being used, it kept that place dark and dreary. Mrs. Weasley had us all cleaning it when we stayed there, but we could only do so much.'

'We went there, to see about some money. My mother had a hiding place, a hidden compartment in her wardrobe.'

'None of us ever went into her room; we used every other room except that one. When you died I used your room, it sort of made me feel you, in a way. It's hard to believe you're both here, yet it's not the Sirius I knew. But I can see why you were popular with the girls Sirius, you're cute, not my type but still cute.'

James and Sirius laughed, they couldn't help themselves, it seemed Harry was accepting them easier than they thought, but to hear him say he thought Sirius was cute was just hilarious to them. They had a good feeling that maybe they will get on with Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'Just don't go coming onto me; that would be like James trying to snog me.'

'I won't, as I said, you're not my type, plus I think Sev would kill you.'

'Are you serious or just winding me up?' Sirius asked.

'I'm not Sirius, you are,' Harry smirked making James and Sirius roll their eyes, 'But no, I am not winding you up, Sev is a dangerous man, when he needs to be.'

'Okay, change of subject. What you said earlier, it would be weird if you called me dad, so James works as we are the same age.'

'Except I look older.'

'We noticed that when we found out who you were and how old you are. We were sitting under the cloak against the castle; Snape gave you the walking stick, then Hermione walked up. She mentioned how old you are that's when we realised that we would hear stuff about you that we wouldn't like. If it's okay with you, I would like to visit that bitch Petunia.'

'If you want and I was going to visit them, give them a scare, we just can't go too far, being muggles we could get into trouble, and if I know Kingsley, he would get the obliviators there.'

'That's what I want to do, I wasn't sure for a while, I kept changing my mind, but I know I want to be an obliviator.'

'So a hit wizard and an obliviator, and I'll be an auror, the three of us will get to work together, occasionally. I remember talking to Mad-eye one day at Grimmauld place, I asked him about being an auror. So he sat me down and told me some of his stories, he was known as the greatest dark wizard catcher of all time, he has the scars to prove it. He explained that aurors and hit wizards are equal in a lot of ways, but aurors will do the more dangerous jobs, go under cover, go away if it's needed. We're usually there if obliviators have to work on the muggles that might have seen stuff, but the hit wizards will often be brought in to make sure no more turned up.'

'I knew aurors and hit wizard would work together sometimes, they basically go through the same training, it's just some of the work they do is different, as you said, undercover.'

'Why did you choose a hit wizard over an auror?'

'The lifestyle, the aurors sometimes go under cover for weeks even months at a time which means they can't have anything to do with their normal lives during that time. I couldn't do that; I kept thinking I would never want to be away from Lily for that long. Even though she's not here and as of now I'll stay single until I can get used to this new life, I still think I wouldn't suit being an auror. But think of this, we will probably train together.'

'We will, we'll spend the first year together. Tonks, Remus' wife, she would sit with me a lot and tell me about aurors. So even though she was only an auror for a couple of years, she was good, clumsy but good.'

'We heard you mention her, how she was a metamorphmagus,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, Mad-eye was her mentor even if he wasn't an auror anymore. We would be sitting around the table in Grimmauld place, most of the time it was stressed, but she would change her hair and nose, all sorts of things that had all of us in hysterics. Most of the time she had pink hair, she hated her normal brown hair but if anyone called her by her proper name her hair would change to purple as she glared at you.'

'So Tonks isn't her name, sorry, wasn't her name?' James asked.

'No, her name was Nymphadora Tonks,' Harry smiled as James and Sirius burst out laughing, 'Yeah, we all did the same. I only met Andromeda Tonks once, her mother and sister to Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, but Andromeda married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, he died a few months ago. Tonks said her mother and father argued over the name but Andromeda won in the end.'

'I knew two of my cousins were right in with the death eater where Andromeda married a muggle. I saw her a few times over the years, it's sad to think how she loses her husband and then her daughter,' Sirius said sadly.

'Yeah, so I wrote her a letter, she wrote back asking if she could have custody of Teddy, he was her only family. I might be godfather to Teddy but I am not ready to be a father, especially to a baby that is nearly two months old.'

'Two months, then why did this Tonks turn up to fight if she just had a baby?' James asked.

'Two reasons, Remus and she was an auror. She wasn't going to sit home while her husband was here fighting death eaters where she was trained to fight them. She also knows what the death eaters and Voldemort thought of her having a baby with a werewolf, if they got the chance they would kill Teddy even though he is perfectly fine. Did you hear how Remus was one of my teachers, in my third year?'

'A small bit about it, not much else was said. So was Remus a decent teacher?' Sirius asked.

'One of the best I ever had in defence. At first I had no idea he was close with my parents, he explained months later, not how close, just that he knew you. It was months later again when he explained more, right at the end of the year. But word got out about his furry little problem and a lot of parents weren't sure their kids would be safe, so he quit, then handed me back the map, he had taken it off me months earlier, after it insulted Sev.'

'Oh I could just imagine those insults, some that we used on him, only recently, in our time,' James said.

'Oh yes, wash that greasy hair, don't stick your big nose into other people's business, all the choice names a lot of students say about him. He's hair is a lot silkier than you believe especially since he hasn't been the potions teacher for a couple of years. He might still brew but not as much as he did.'

'So what does he teach now?'

'Defence, think about it, who better to teach defence against the dark arts then a former death eater. It was different in my sixth year as he was still acting his role of hating me, but I still showed him how good I am, defence is my best subject.'

'We could believe it after everything we heard. But one thing that did get me curious was this DA we heard a bit about. Explain how that came about?' James asked.

'Our fifth year, Fudge, the minister, idiot, he refused to believe Dumbledore and me about Voldemort returning so he stuck this woman here as the defence teacher but it was mainly to keep an eye on Dumbledore and me. She refused to teach us, all we did was read from the book and it was all theory. But she was a bitch and hated me, so every detention with her she made me use a blood quill. I had no idea it was called that at first and I refused to tell any of the other teachers, she would get no satisfaction in me telling and nothing being done, I didn't even make a sound while that blasted thing cut into my hand,' Harry noticed Sirius and James staring at his scarred hand.

'After the third or fourth detention Hermione had some mertlap essence for me and while I was soaking my hand her and Ron asked about me teaching them, that if they had a whole year of doing nothing they could be in danger, which they would have been. Well, Hermione and Ron spoke with others, only ones we knew wouldn't tell on us, but she also enchanted some parchment that they all had to sign if they agreed to keep our little group secret.

'Dobby, this house elf I helped free when I was twelve told me about the room of requirement so we would meet there. Even though this was our fifth year, there were younger and older students in the group, from the three houses, not Slytherin. But I was surprised at how bad some were, some couldn't even disarm or produce a decent shield charm. So I started with those basic spells until I took them through advanced stuff. Now there was a twelve, thirteen and fourteen year olds there, so they couldn't do some, but Colin, he was fourteen he was able to keep up with us. Our last class before Umbridge founds us I had all of them do a patronus; everyone was able to do it. I was able to teach the older ones how to fight off the imperius curse, that was amusing, sometimes.'

'So you can fight off that curse and you also used it to teach the others?' James asked.

'I learned to fight it off the year before, but yeah, I used it. Just before the fighting and during, I used two unforgivables, but I had used one just after Sirius died. So I might be looked upon as the hero, but I'm not an innocent like everyone believes. I would never use the killing curse, never, as far as I knew it took my parents, it took my godfather, then that spell took others I cared about, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, young Colin, so many. But I used the imperius curse for the greater good, it was to help us win. I admit I used the cruciatus curse on one of the death eaters because he spat at McGonagall and I was not going to let him get away with treating her like that. I was so pissed off that I just kept it on him until McGonagall spoke,' Harry could tell he had shocked the two men sitting opposite him.

'So you see, I'm not the good little boy-who-lived. Going through all this for years, I learned sometimes you have no choice but to do things you would never thought you would do, it hardens you, makes you a little cold in a way. Sev told me I will get better, that I will thaw, it will just take time,' even though Harry knew who these two men were, but they looked younger than him, they were hearing stuff that was hard on them, so Harry knew this tentative friendship will take a while before they will have anything that resembles a close relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry stepped into Severus room to see him sitting on the sofa reading, 'Hey.'

'Hi, how was your visit?'

'Good, I think I shocked them though.'

'I'm sure you did if you told them stories about your adventures.'

Harry chuckled as he sat down, 'Adventures, you make it sound so…innocent and like a school excursion or something. Remember the day we went on a picnic and was attacked by a dragon,' Harry chuckled again the smiled as Severus laughed with him.

'Oh you are such a brat, what am I going to do with you?'

'Oh, maybe snog me, eventually shag me, and soon I hope.'

'Patience love,' Severus put his arm around Harry then kissed him, 'You don't have to worry Harry, we still might not like each other but I am not the same as that boy they tormented. I will not hurt you by saying anything to them, I will not let them hurt you either, we will take our time, adjust to this very strange situation.'

'As long as you still want to see me, it took a lot for me to admit how I felt, I don't want anything to ruin it now.'

'Nothing will, I did a lot of thinking when you were gone. We are very similar in ways Harry, and we have very similar personalities, not in everything, naturally, but some things, especially about our personal time.'

'Yeah, we don't mind being alone, we're comfortable being alone. We can stay calm when it's needed, we don't show our emotions, I finally learned. You kept saying I wear my heart of my sleeve, well I learned to keep my emotions hidden, when it was needed. We're also comfortable with the silence, we could be sitting here together and not talk, but we don't need to.'

'That's true, we also do not like a lot of attention. Naturally you're reason are different to mine, yours was who you are, so you were a curiosity, mine was to keep my agenda hidden. But it is who we are which is so very different from others.'

'Yes, it is. When I was talking to James and Sirius I saw it, how different I am to them even though one is my father. Right now they want to help Hogwarts; they are hearing some terrible stories about what went on, so they do have that serious and cautious side that I never heard about. We are going to try at least get on, I am not sure how good that will go, but I would like to be friendly. I did want your opinion on something though.'

'Then ask.'

'The house, should I offer it to James?'

'No and do you know why?'

'No.'

'This James did not live in that house, there is nothing about the place that is his or he is familiar with. Right now he is an eighteen year old student, not even married to Lily.'

'Right, I never thought of it like that, it's not his in anyway, he's not connected to it like I am. Okay, well I will still live there and they can get their own place, once I'm up to going to Gringotts. But about that as well, I have the Potter family vault and the Black family vault, how should I work it with them when they are a Potter and a Black?'

'You said money doesn't interest you, yet it is theirs as well, so I would say half both of them. Give…James half of the Potter money and Sirius half of the Black. That is just my opinion but you can do whatever you want as it is rightfully yours.'

'No, I like that idea, but it's also the fact I want them to be able to live comfortably. They found themselves here by accident then they were going to see if they could help by taking all this information back with them. It makes me wonder how things would be if they did return to their own time and changed things.'

'That is why going to the past is forbidden, no one can know what the consequences will be by just saying one word to the wrong person. If you went back you would be thinking of stopping Voldemort some way before he gathered so many followers.'

'Yes, I would, ever since Sirius asked me, when he looked like someone else, I thought about it. So what they were going to do is something I probably would have done if I was going to risk it all. Why not go back to the start of all of it, Merope Gaunt and the fact she used a love potion on Tom Riddle. You know Sev, I felt sorry for her, the way she was treated by her father and uncle. What she did was wrong but when she released him from that potion she gave up the will to live and even though she was about to have a baby, she wouldn't stay for her son. So even though I did feel sorry for her, right then I was disappointed in her decision, staying might have made all the difference.'

'Yes, it might have, he would have been shown love from the moment he was born. But you have to think this way as well, maybe he just had an evil soul and nothing would have made him different.'

'Okay, some people are evil but surely if they are given love and kindness then they might not turn out like that. I look at the way he was raised and how I was raised, two orphaned boys. He was in an orphanage which wasn't a nice place I grant you, but he was looked after even if he wasn't loved by any of the staff in there. I was raised by them, starved, locked up, hurt, yet I turned out okay. Maybe your right Sev, he just had an evil soul.'

'He might, another idea I did consider was how he was conceived.'

'They fucked, how could that make him evil.'

'Harry,' Severus shook his head but he couldn't help smile, 'We will…fuck as you say, soon enough. Now as to what I was saying, she gave him a love potion, she loved him, she poured all her love into him so at the moment he was conceived he was denied any love. She wanted Tom Riddle, she loved him, but the pregnancy might not have been planned, maybe she never wanted a child, she just wanted Tom. Then add the fact she used a love potion on a muggle which is not allowed because we have no idea the affect it could have of non-magical people.'

'So because she gave all her love to Tom the child was made without any and maybe the potion stopped her love from going to anyone other than whom she wanted, Tom. I know there isn't a lot known about the magic of love, but it makes sense since he had none, not one drop of love. I felt that, the night at the department of mysteries. He possessed me, I could hear him, he was winning, I was so torn up about Sirius that I just couldn't seem to care. Then I saw my friends standing there, I saw Dumbledore's caring face, I thought about the times I laughed with Sirius, then what my parents did to give me a chance. I got flashes of my dreams of you, hoping they would come true. All that gave me what I needed, then I said to him I felt sorry for him, I felt his shock. I said you will never know love, never know what it's like to have friends. He couldn't take those feelings I was having so it forced him out.'

'I did not think I would ever hear you say you felt sorry for Voldemort.'

'I know, Dumbledore was surprised as well. But if he just felt one tiny bit of love for someone then maybe he might have been different. I'm not like Dumbledore where I think everyone deserves a second chance, some do and they should, but some…never. I'm not saying Voldemort should have been given a second chance, he was too far gone, but from the time he was a baby if he was shown affection then maybe he could have been saved from turning out the way he did. I suppose it's all speculation, Tom Riddle, James and Sirius, changing the past, none of us will ever know.'

'No we won't, but it is getting late. You need a bath then I will massage the ointment into your leg.'

'Yeah, it is getting late, but I enjoy talking with you,' Harry kissed Severus then using his walking stick pushed himself to his feet, 'I won't be long.'

'Take your time,' Severus watched Harry limp into the bathroom, 'You do not need to worry love, nothing will come between us, not now we finally admitted how we feel,' Severus smiled at an idea, so he got up, hung his robes up then stepped into the bathroom to see Harry lying back in the bath, the water still running and Harry's eyes were close, 'Don't you look delectable.'

Harry chuckled then slowly opened his eyes to see Severus staring down at him, 'Delectable as in good enough to…eat.'

'Definitely, but not eat, swallow whole.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry groaned as his recently soft cock sprang to life but he heard Severus chuckle, 'You are a sadistic man Severus Snape.'

'I know, but you do not have to worry, I will take care of that,' Severus ran his finger along the slit in Harry's pulsing member then down the sides making his soon to be lover flex his hips. Even though Severus was not going to take this too far he would give Harry some pleasure tonight and that pleasure is starting now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

The following morning Severus kept his arm around Harry as they walked slowly into the great hall. They saw James and Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

'Some things never change.'

Harry chuckled, 'Reliving memories Sev.'

'More than I wish. So do you want to sit with them?'

'No, I can talk to them after breakfast while you're working.'

'If you wish,' Severus and Harry continued walking up to the staff table where Severus helped Harry into a seat beside Minerva.

'How are you feeling this morning Harry?'

'It's getting there and Severus makes sure I don't overdo it.'

'At least you listen to him.'

Harry scowled, 'I listen to all of you, I'm just not used to be fussed over.'

'No, you're not, but you only listen when it suits you. Now, the minister sent a letter this morning explaining he is organising the trials to start next week. He knows you are still healing, but he does need you there, so Severus can escort you unless you wish someone else to do it.'

Harry glanced at Severus who nodded, 'I would rather Severus be with me.'

'I'll let him know.'

'You know Harry, maybe you could have…James and Sirius attend, they would hear a lot more about what has been going on?'

'Not a bad idea Sev, I'll asked them later.'

'If they wish to go then let the minister know so he can make sure there are seats for them. These trials are going to bring in a lot of spectators.'

'Yeah, they will, let's hope none of them turn up for me and just to see justice done.'

'I'm sure you are part of why some will turn up. Now eat, you are still healing.'

'I'm hungry, so I'll eat,' Harry smirked then started to eat. He saw a familiar owl fly into the great hall with a red envelope in its beak, 'Oh no, sorry Sev.'

'What are you on about Harry?'

Harry pointed as the owl flew straight at Severus, dropped the envelope which instantly started to shout.

'Severus Snape, if you are dating my surrogate son then you will join the family for dinner, Saturday night at six, do not make me come after you. Make sure you treat Harry with love and affection, you have been warned,' the envelope burst into flames as the rest of the staff all tried to hide their laughter.

'I'm sorry, you know what Mrs. Weasley is like,' Harry blushed brightly as he looked down at the table.

Severus had been glaring until he noticed Harry's worried expression which instantly made his glare soften.

'This is not your doing Harry, I do not blame you, but I will be having a word with Molly.'

'You're power might be needed Harry, especially if Molly and Severus start talking about how to care for you,' Minerva said not trying to hide her amusement.

'They can't be as bad as Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, those two looked like they were ready to pull their wand, or Sirius and Severus who actually did pull their wands, with me standing between them.'

'Well, the mutt got on my nerves. But Molly needs to understand that you are not a boy anymore, you can look after yourself and anyone else who needs to be taken care of.'

'Sev, don't call him mutt, he might start on some of those names you do not like and I'll be back standing between you.'

'Harry has a point, so it's best to lose the names,' Minerva knew it would be difficult to stop Severus, James and Sirius from resorting to name calling, she just hoped that since they all care about Harry it might make them think first.

Severus helped Harry towards the Gryffindor table, 'If you want to sit outside for a while, you can keep me company while Sev works on the repairs?'

'We will, so how about we give you a hand so Snape can get to work?' James asked.

'Yes, that's fine,' Severus looked down at Harry who smiled up at him, 'I will join you later.'

'You know where I'll be…babe,' Harry smirked making Severus roll his eyes, 'Did you roll your eyes at me?'

'Yes, I have been called many things in my life Harry but never…babe. This is going to take some getting used to. Now remember, rest.'

'I will, stop fussing,' Harry kissed Severus before watching him leave the great hall.

James slipped his arm around Harry, 'Let's get some sun.'

Sirius and James got Harry comfortable then conjured chairs for themselves, 'So that howler?' Sirius shrugged.

'Mrs. Weasley, she fusses over all her kids but because of my life she always over does it with me. So it looks like all of us have a dinner to go to Saturday night. You two will have a good time, the twins are so much like you, but Charlie also has a playful side, when he's not working with dragons.'

'That's dangerous, so he works here in one of the reserves?' James askes.

'No, in Romania working with the big ones, like Hungarian horntails, the Ukrainian iron belly.'

'So he would have been working the night you faced the horntail?' Sirius asked.

'You read up on that as well,' Harry sighed, 'Yeah, a death eater disguised as Mad-eye Moody slipped my name into the cup. He might have been a death eater but while he was teaching defence we learn loads. He was the one that taught me to throw off the imperius curse, which I used the night Voldemort returned, pissed him right off that did.'

'So he used all three unforgivables on you?' James asked.

'Yeah, the killing curse twice, the cruciatus twice and the imperius once. Have either of you felt the imperius curse?'

'No, we were taught how to fight it off, it was earlier this year, but I admit I couldn't throw it off, most of our class couldn't,' James said.

'I taught the DA to throw it off, only the younger ones couldn't, like Nigel and Dennis, they were twelve and thirteen, but everyone else did, from fourteen up.'

'You must be a good teacher if you were able to teach them that,' Sirius said.

'I was nervous at first, but after a few lessons I really got into it. By the time the bitch found out everyone was able to use advanced spells. So did you read up on when Umbridge sent two dementors after me in Little Whinging?'

'No, we never read that,' James said.

'Because it was me that said Voldemort had returned she wanted to silence me. I ended up saving my fat cousin from having his soul sucked out then I was told I was going to be expelled. The order came to get me and explained that Dumbledore was working on it but I had to face the whole Wizengamot for something as simple as underage magic and I was being tried as an adult. But Fudge was an idiot and refused to believe Dumbledore and me about Voldemort. I got off but everyone was still under the impression I was making it up or I'd had my brain mushed.'

'We read so much Harry and listened to so many stories. But how, how are you sitting here right now and not in St Mungo's?' James asked.

'My friends, their support, when…Sirius died that was the only time I did consider ending it. If it wasn't for Luna I know I would have.'

'Did I hear my name Harry?'

Harry smiled, 'Hey there,' Harry hugged his friend before she sat on the grass beside him, 'How's your dad?'

'Healing, he asked me to tell you how sorry he was.'

'No need, he was trying to save your life Luna, I get that. It's why we worked out that when we escaped the death eaters would see me which meant he was telling the truth. They still destroyed your home though.'

'It will get fixed Harry, we have two rooms we can use until daddy can fix it. But Neville got us a tent so we eat in there, and use the bathroom in the tent but we sleep in the house. Daddy erected strong shields to keep the rest of the walls up. Oh Mr. Ollivander said when you're well he would like you to visit, he is making you another wand, as a thank you gift, he is also making Hermione and Ron wands as well.'

'Hermione will be pleased, she's still using Bellatrix's wand, but I don't need another, I have three now.'

'Yes, but he said this one was a surprise, he just had to make it for you.'

'Strange, I will see him, probably next week since I have to go into Diagon alley. So are you and Neville snogging a lot?'

'Oh yes, then we shagged, it was fun.'

'Everyone is shagging but me, I might have had some fun last night but it wasn't all the way. Oh well, you deserve it Luna, you saved my arse.'

'Your arse needed saving, I'm sure Professor Snape thinks so.'

'Oh he does, he thinks I have a cute arse,' Harry leant over and kissed Luna on the cheek.

James and Sirius might not know what Harry and the girl were talking about, but they still found it interesting and they were learning more about Harry's life.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Oh I'm sorry, Luna meet James Potter and Sirius Black, it's a long story how they got here. James, Sirius this is one of my best friends, Luna Lovegood.'

'It's nice to meet Harry's two fathers,' Luna shook both their hands, 'Oh time turner dust, it's in your skin.'

'Sorry?' Sirius asked but he raised his eyebrows at Harry who shrugged.

'Is that how you got here, using a time turner?'

'We accidentally broke one in the tunnel near the whomping willow,' James said, 'But it's nice to meet another friend of Harry's.'

'You could pass as twins, apart from your eyes. Now what were you saying when I walked up Harry?'

'Oh when Sirius died, it was you that saved me.'

'Yes, you were quite sad which made me sad and I do not like to be sad. But now he's back.'

'Yes, sort of, this is the Sirius before I knew him, the one I knew was different and who wouldn't be after spending twelve years in Azkaban.'

'Yes, but it's still the same soul, the one you grieved for. Have you gone in to see the thestrals lately?'

'No, I'm not allowed to walk too much, not yet.'

'You can see thestrals?' James asked sounding surprised.

'Yeah, Luna can and Neville and I were the two in our fifth year class that could, now a lot more can. But I realised what I was seeing in my third year, I was on the astronomy tower, saw these big black winged horse type things, I thought I was losing it. But it will be interesting when the older students return. Oh Luna, none of us are coming back, Ginny is, so you'll still have her. Are you and Neville going to be okay having that separation?'

'Oh we'll be fine, we'll shag each other on Hogsmeade weekends. So you and Professor Snape had a bit of fun?'

'Some, he fusses over me as well so he refuses to let us go too far. It's hard to control myself when he rubs the ointment into my thigh, he needs to go right near my groin, frustrating.'

'Your leg will get better, at least he didn't hit your cock Harry then you wouldn't be shagging at all.'

'True, I still have that. Is your father going to start the Quibbler again?'

'He hasn't decided, I think when they took me to make him write for them and bad stuff about you really shook him up.'

'It would, I'm just sorry it took us so long to find out they had taken you. Yet there you were with Ollivander stuck in Malfoy's cellar. We all figured Ollivander died, I knew he'd been there for a while, I saw Voldemort torturing him.'

'He often came down to torture Garrick, always about your wands.'

'Yeah, I told Kingsley to destroy that wand. You know no one has been able to tell me what happened to my wand that night or what the golden flames was. There I am, half unconscious and it moves on its own, breaks Voldemort's borrowed wand which pisses him off, with golden flames.'

'Some sort of protection, I overheard Lucius talking with Narcissa about Voldemort taking his wand, he wasn't happy.'

'He wanted to be a death eater and they all knew you do not refuse that bastard. Oh I spoke with Kingsley, after the unspeakable's do a few tests and experiments on his body then I'm going to be burning him. I figured a few people could be with me, you and Neville have to be, so would you like to see him turned to ash?'

'Yes, I would like to watch that and I know Neville would. Even though his happy that Bellatrix is dead he wished he had been the one to do it.'

'I'm glad he didn't.'

'Why would you say that mate?'

Harry turned his head, 'Hey Neville,' Harry hugged his friend before Neville sat beside Luna.

'So why wouldn't you want me to take care of her?'

'I don't want you to have blood on your hands Neville, it's not an easy thing to live with. I know how you feel, you and me are alike in that way, but I still wouldn't want you to kill. Remember that night in the department of mysteries, I was crazy, I just wanted to kill her but I decided on the cruciatus curse. So even though she never felt the full force of it, those feelings you need to make that spell work,' Harry shuddered, 'Imagine using the killing curse. I know you could have done it Neville, but I just didn't want you or anyone to live with that. Have you told your parents about how you feel?'

'Yeah, told them everything, mum's hand sort of twitched, makes me think she might have understood me no matter what the healers say.'

'Maybe she did, we've all seen our fair share of miracles. Oh I did want to ask you about the room of requirement. Have you been in there since that fucking idiot used fiend fyre?'

'Yep, there was nothing left of him but I was able to get the room to work again and your right about miracles. It worked like always and that room was back with everything in it, was just like it always was.'

'But it was on fire.'

'I don't know Harry, I get the room to do anything but I still have no idea about how I do it.'

'Then I might be able to give Sev his book back.'

'What book?' Luna asked.

'The half-blood prince's potion book I had in sixth year. When I cursed Malfoy almost killing him I hid the book in the room of requirement. I never knew what that spell did, it just said for enemies and I had no idea it was Sev's spell. I used that book to win felix felicis, Sev's changes made my draught of living death perfect.'

'The only time you will ever make a potion perfect love.'

Harry and Neville chuckled, 'True, but I still did it, thanks to you or the prince.'

'Why did you call yourself the half-blood prince Professor?' Luna asked.

Severus raised one eyebrow as he looked down at Luna, 'I am a half blood Miss Lovegood, my mother's last name was Prince, before she married my father, Tobias Snape.'

'I think Prince suits you, your Harry's prince and his guardian angel. Your aura pulses when you're near Harry, his does too and they are the same colour, a beautiful gold, it's so pretty.'

'So we have matching aura's?' Harry smiled up at Severus.

'A rare gift Miss Lovegood, it seems you have a lot of those.'

'She does Sev, hey Luna, is my head still full of wrackspurt?'

'No, only a few left, nothing like before, but your two dads heads are full, I think that's why they are so confused, but wrackspurts will do that.'

Harry saw James and Sirius looking confused all he could do is shrug, 'I'll explain later.'

'I came out here Harry as Minerva received a floo call from the minister. Head auror, Robards has received a few tips that the escaped death eaters have been seen in Hogsmeade, your name was also mentioned. Even though most are cowards they have nothing to lose right now. So apart from the fact that you will be inside more than out from now on, we are going work on the boundary fences first then the enchantments.'

'I can take care of the death eaters Sev, they're pathetic and don't even know what end of the wand to use.'

'True but they will kill without a second thought, so we were talking, if you are adamant about coming outside then I will be working out here as well. Minerva is also going to speak with Hagrid and Grawp.'

'There you go Harry, you'll have a half giant and a full giant as your body guards,' Neville grinned.

'I don't need body guards, I can take care of myself, but all Grawp wants to do is pick me up, then he kisses me. Imagine that huge mouth,' Harry shuddered.

'He loves you Harry, just like Hagrid does.'

'Everybody loves Harry,' Severus drawled.

Harry smiled up at Severus, 'What can I say babe, I just have a way about me.'

'Yes, I know, but right now I want you to keep your eyes open for any sign of them. I'm sure…James and Sirius can keep a look our as well.'

'Oh I have to ask this, sorry Sev but I need to know. James, that spell you use to lift people by the ankles, do you know who invented that?'

'Harry,' Severus said.

'Um,' James looked nervously at Snape before glancing away, 'No, why?'

'Because I invented it, remember what I said Harry, eyes open.'

Harry smiled then waved his hand at Luna who floated a few feet in the air making her giggle.

'Oh now you're just showing off Harry, lower my girlfriend down,' Neville grinned.

'Just proving a point, I can take care of myself. But I know how serious it is Sev, I'll be careful or as Mad-eye always said, constant vigilance.'

'Yes, do that or you could still die a virgin if you don't,' Severus smirked then turned, his robes billowing around him.

'That's the dungeon bat I know, looks good Sev,' Harry grinned.

'Brat,' Severus said but never turned or eased his walk.

'If you said that to him a year ago you would have ended up cursed.'

'I know, but Sev also has a playful side, he just doesn't show it, except to me.'

'Professor Snape is right Harry, everyone loves you including the snarly Professor Snape,' Neville grinned.

James and Sirius wasn't sure about everything they had heard but they were amazed at Harry and his friends. Fighting Voldemort and death eaters yet they act like it was just another day at Hogwarts.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Harry, Severus, James and Sirius with the help of Hermione and Ron who apparated James and Sirius to the Burrow, all stepped inside. Harry didn't get a chance to say hello before Molly Weasley was hugging him.

'Told you, not one word,' George smirked.

'We all know what mum is like especially when one of is hurt,' Ron shrugged, 'Anyway, everyone, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. You sort of know Sirius, the older one.'

'Hi,' James and Sirius said together.

'You two sit with Fred and George, you'll get on,' Ron said as he pointed then sat down next to Hermione, 'Mum, will you let Harry go, he's fine, had worse injuries before.'

Molly let Harry go but stared at him, 'You're still a bit pale, more rest and more sun, not to mention more food.'

'I'm getting a lot of rest, Sev doesn't let me do anything but sit in the sun and he makes sure I eat.'

'He better, now sit Harry.'

'Yes Mrs. Weasley,' Harry rolled his eyes at Ron who chuckled.

'Severus, I hope you are taking care of our boy?'

'He is not a boy Molly, his a grown man but to satisfy you, yes, I am taking care of Harry. Arthur,' Severus shook the red heads hand before sitting beside Harry.

'So Ron filled us in on James and Sirius, it's incredible, we all still remember what happened but they are both here,' Arthur said.

'It's like what I was saying to James and Sirius, Hermione and I used a time turner in our third year, we saw ourselves, our earlier selves, so the other time must still have James and Sirius, it's like they split.'

'I thought of that Harry, how you believed you were seeing your father when it was you. It is confusing though, how they are here yet as far as we all remember, they still…died.'

'So you two know about what's been happening?' Bill asked.

'Yeah, we were using my cloak listening in on everyone's conversations. First it was Harry and Snape, then others. At first we had no idea who Harry was not until Snape said Potter. We weren't close enough or facing them properly so we didn't see his face, just his messy hair and glasses.'

'Harry has been told so often that his messy hair came from his father. I tried so many charms even beauty products to try and get it to lie flat, nothing works.'

'That's why I'm growing it from now on. I always liked Bill and Charlie's long hair, I figured it might help me with this mop.'

'We did overhear something that we would like confirmation of Hermione, about the night of the Seven Potter's,' Sirius smirked then laughed as Harry and Hermione went bright red, 'Seems it's true.'

'Yes, I can't believe Hermione did that,' Ron scowled.

'Okay, let's not talk about that,' Harry blushed again.

'Oh no you don't Potter, we need to hear this or we just might prank you, so spill, what did miss bookworm do?' Fred asked.

'Don't call me that Fred,' Hermione glared.

'Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Hermione, just tell us?' George asked.

'They will find out anyway, it's just the twins,' Ron shrugged at Harry.

'Fine, Hermione decided to check out my privates, after she made something happen.'

'Yes, so did I, I told Bill the next day.'

'Oh blimey, Bill, it's your wife, not my doing, have a go at her.'

'What do you expect from a Veela.'

'So one of the gay blokes sitting here had two woman checking out his…assets,' Charlie smirked.

'I don't want to know, so change the subject,' Harry glared, 'But I did want to ask, if you're sitting between Fred and George Angelina, which one are you dating now, still Fred?'

'Both of them, it's fun with twins,' some around the table gasps, some chuckled, Fred and George just shrugged.

'Yes, Angelina said she's too much of a woman for just one man so she needs two,' Ginny smirked, 'I wonder what that's like?'

'You will not find out Ginny,' Arthur said.

'Oh dad, you're no fun. But since I lost my prince to his prince I have to find someone else.'

'Does everyone know about that Harry?'

'Well, just this lot, they're family,' Harry said sheepishly as he glanced at Severus, 'It was Hermione that found out who the prince was, after Ginny took the book from me.'

'We were all getting worried, Harry practically slept with that book so we wanted to know who the half-blood prince was,' Ron said.

'I did sleep with it, under my pillow,' Harry whispered.

'So how did Miss Granger find out it was mine?'

'I figured prince was someone's name since the magical world doesn't have royalty. I did some checking on old stories of students and found a piece about your mother when she won a potions contest. It said she went on to marry Tobias Snape, a muggle.'

'Are your parents still alive Severus?' Arthur asked.

'No, my father killed my mother then I killed him by snapping his neck.'

Harry took Severus' hand, as everyone seemed to start talking at once, 'Sev, I was going to ask if you might help me with potions, I will need to learn before I start with the aurors.'

'I suppose I can spare some time, as long as you listen. I do not want you blowing up the castle right after it gets repaired.'

'I never blew up any of my potions,' Harry scowled.

'Maybe not, but you did have something to do with Draco's potion blowing up.'

Ron and Hermione laughed as they looked away, 'Thanks a lot, you just told him it's true,' Harry glared at his two friends, 'It was your idea Hermione and Ron got me the whiz-bang from the twins.'

'So explain,' Severus raised one eyebrow at Harry.

'Fine, we needed to make polyjuice potion, we thought a good distraction would allow Hermione to sneak into your private store cupboard. So when you turned your back on the class I threw one of the twins wildfire whiz-bangs into Malfoy's cauldron. No one was hurt, just messy.'

'And why did you need to make polyjuice potion at the age of twelve?'

'To find out who the heir of Slytherin was. Everything thought it was Harry since he could speak with snakes, we thought it was Malfoy,' Ron said.

'Yeah, so Ron and I turned into Crabbe and Goyle so we could get into the Slytherin rooms. Malfoy was going on about how everyone thought I was the heir and how his father refused to tell him about what happened in the chamber fifty years before. We worked out it wasn't him just before we left.'

'You realise if that potion was made incorrectly you might have been poisoned.'

'Hermione made it, perfectly,' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Yes, well, she is one of the only dunderheads that could do a passable potion.'

'Can't you have your changes published Professor?' Hermione asked.

'The international federation of wizards would never allow a book from an ex-death eater to be used by students.'

'But your corrections worked, I know I was upset that Harry wasn't using the book we were assigned but even I admit he was better than anyone while using your book.'

'Maybe now everyone knows the truth Severus they might allow your potions to be used,' Arthur said.

'Maybe they would Sev, wouldn't hurt to find out. I was able to make the draught of living death perfectly following your instructions.'

'Yes, Horace never stopped boasting about his potions prince.'

'It's lucky Harry had it, especially when he used it to win the felix felicis,' Ginny said.

'Explain about that Miss Weasley.'

'The night Dumbledore died, Harry was going to leave the castle with him so he gave Ron the potion and told us to share it. If we didn't use that potion I know I would have died, Hermione and Ron almost did, the killed curse just missed Luna. The order was battling their own death eaters so we were dealing with Bellatrix, her husband and his brother, not to mention Greyback,' Ginny smiled at Bill, 'But the lucky potion saved us.'

'Dumbledore told me he would have the order of the phoenix inside the castle while we were gone, but I had Hermione contact the DA to keep a look out as well. I knew Malfoy was up to something using the room of requirement I just never connected that old vanishing cabinet to his plans to kill Dumbledore. But I felt it, I knew something was going to happen so I made sure my friends had the potion.'

'But you were going with Albus, leaving the safety of Hogwarts, why didn't you use it Harry?' Arthur asked.

'I was with Dumbledore, I was safe with him, not many would take on Dumbledore, even Voldemort feared him.'

'Most of the death eaters would mouth off about Albus but none were game enough to ever take him on,' Severus looked down at Harry, 'I still wish you did not see that.'

'It wasn't your fault Sev, this was Dumbledore's plans. But I still have nightmares about that night. There I was petrified, unable to move or scream, I couldn't do a thing then I watch as he falls over the railing on the astronomy tower,' Harry shuddered, then he smiled as Severus put his arm around him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Arthur loaded the table with food, James and Sirius watched as everyone started to load up their plates. They could tell this family did not have a lot but they could also tell that they consider Harry family.

'Since you are here Severus I was hoping you might be able to do me a favour.'

'And what would that be Molly?'

'My old piano, Albus mentioned to me once that you would know the charms needed to tune it.'

'I do, so I can have a look at it for you.'

'You can tune a piano?' Harry asked.

'I used to tune my mother's.'

'Do you play Severus?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, my mother taught me for years. I had no choice, my father said it was time to learn something that didn't involve magic.'

'I have tried to get the children to learn, Charlie was the only one that did, but he never finished his lessons, too interested in dragons.'

'So you really work with dragons?' James asked.

'Yep, the big ones, I'll be heading home in a few months. We're going to start breeding horntails soon.'

'It makes me curious,' Hermione said, 'Now that Voldemort is dead and most of his death eaters are as well, do you think they will try to put on another triwizard tournament?'

'As long as I'm not involved,' Harry shuddered.

'I'm sure someone in magical games and sports will bring it up. Those games would have gone off without a hitch if it wasn't for that death eater,' Arthur said.

'No one would have died if I hadn't talked Cedric into taking the cup with me.'

'You were thinking of Hogwarts, you and Cedric helped each other, but no one knew the cup had been charmed. It wasn't your fault Harry,' Hermione squeezed his hand.

'It was my fault, Pettigrew might have killed him but Cedric was only there because of me. I couldn't move to help him.'

'The pain you were feeling crippled your senses Harry, Miss Granger is right, it was not your fault,' Severus said.

'Pain?' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'In my scar.'

'Whenever Voldemort was near Harry or he was feeling very strong emotions Harry would get this blinding pain in his scar, usually it put him on his arse if it didn't make him pass out,' Ron said.

'When Harry got visions from Voldemort he would suffer then almost collapse after,' Hermione turned to Severus, 'Would Harry been able to close his mind since it was because of the soul?'

'No, occlumency would not have worked, not in the normal sense. If I had known about the soul I could have used different methods on Harry, but I do not know whether they would have worked.'

'But I learned to close my mind. You said I had to clear my mind every night and emotions would not help. When Dobby died I felt him, but I was so upset that I didn't want to deal with him so I was able to close him out.'

'The emotion you were feeling is what you needed since it was a very unusual connection. I could enter anyone's mind here and occlumency would work if they weren't skilled enough to push me out. What you had was his soul, so occlumency would never have worked. Now the soul is gone and your full power has emerged I doubt I could penetrate your mind.'

'Full power, what do you mean?' Sirius asked.

'Because Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to his it stopped him accessing his full power. Even though children from birth can do magic without realising it and as most know children will come into their full power around the age of seven, Harry only came into part of his power, not his full power. I doubt he used any magic after he turned fifteen months old, but he did from the age of six, yet he should have done quite a lot before that,' Severus explained.

'So all this stuff we heard that you did, a patronus at thirteen, fighting off the imperius curse at fourteen, driving away a hundred dementors at thirteen and you only used half your power, blimey,' James said staring wide eyed.

'That is why Harry is the most powerful wizard in our world, even more powerful than Albus was. He is slowly learning to control it especially when he's upset or angry.'

'I'm sorry Sev,' Harry blushed.

'What did you do Harry?' Ron asked but he sounded amused.

'We had a…disagreement, I refused to give in and a cup hit the side of my head before I could vanish it. So we've been working on a few techniques to keep him calm otherwise I believe the repaired windows at Hogwarts would be reduced to shards no bigger than a pin head. But it's fine Harry, you are still learning to control more power than you've ever had to before, it will take time.'

'You will learn mate, everything takes time, with you, not so much,' Ron said.

'So Ron and Hermione were part of the DA,' Sirius said.

'Along with us and Ginny, the older ones were all members of the order of the phoenix,' Fred said.

'Harry's one hell of a teacher, he's also our partner,' George said.

'Partner?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'Not in that sense Snape, do you really think we'd get on your bad side,' Fred said.

'Harry gave us the start-up money for the shop, so we made him a partner, he's just a silent partner.'

'I keep saying I don't want it, this is your dream, I just wanted to help out.'

'So it's your fault that I have to deal with all those Weasley products.'

Harry shrugged, 'I made them take the triwizard winnings or I was going to throw it away.'

'He said now Voldemort was back we could all do with a laugh, so we accepted it, but we give Harry free products.'

'We heard about the joke shop, can't wait to see it,' James grinned.

'And we heard about your map, did we get around Hogwarts with that. You know, maybe you two can come up with some new idea's,' George said.

'Yeah, I'm sure the marauders can come up with something.'

'How about a cloning sweet,' Harry waved his hand and another Harry appeared behind him, 'Work that and you could have a perfect decoy, and make a fortune.'

'That is amazing Harry, when did you know you could do that?' Arthur asked.

'Before I told Sev I liked him,' Harry blushed but everyone around the table realised what Harry did, made a clone of Severus Snape.

'Ah, so you got to play with one before you approached the real one,' Ginny smirked making Harry blush brightly, 'You did.'

'Change the subject,' Harry cancelled the charm but his glanced up through his eyelashes at Severus who was gazing down at him, 'Okay, but really, it wasn't you, only your face was. Until recently did not know what you looked like under those robes.'

'Did I live up to your fantasy?'

'More than lived up to it.'

'Care to give us a hint Harry?' Charlie asked.

'No,' Harry and Severus said together.

'I don't want the dungeon bat mate, you keep him, but there used to be a lot of bets going around Hogwarts about what he hides under those robes. Some would say he was all scars, some said he had muggle tattoo's, I hoped for muscles.'

Harry nodded, 'Where not saying.'

'You just did Harry, too bad I can't collect on that bet now.'

'As Harry said, change the subject,' Severus glared.

'I'm glad it's you and not me that is putting up with him,' Charlie said but he shuddered a little at the look Snape was giving him.

'You just need to know how to…handle him,' Harry smirked as his head lowered.

'Do…not…say…anything,' Severus snarled.

'Don't get your black knickers in a twist Snape, this is how we are and Harry's family which means you are now as well. You'll have to get used to some teasing or being embarrassed. Poor Harry, did Fred and I make him go red a lot.'

'We might not have been able to change his hair to Weasley red, but his face and body did,' Fred grinned.

'I believe Sirius wins that one. Do you remember when Harry ran out of Sirius' bedroom one night, Sirius came out a few minutes later laughing so hard he could hardly walk,' Hermione grinned at Harry who blushed again.

'Okay tell me what Sirius did to Harry because he refused to look at us or even speak for the rest of the night?' Charlie asked.

All heads were staring at Harry's lowered head, Sirius was looking confused. But he also felt strange, everyone was talking about him yet it wasn't him, it was the other Sirius so he wasn't sure how to deal with hearing all this stuff.

'All Harry told us the following day was that Sirius decided it was time to give him the "talk",' Ron smirked, 'From the things Sirius had already been telling us about him and James we sort of got the picture that Sirius didn't hold back on any information including describing everything.'

'That's for sure,' Harry murmured.

'Ah, so you have an idea on how it works, good, I can leave you to take control,' Severus said calmly as he stared down at his plate but he realised he had just shocked the Weasley's, including the twins which was not an easy thing to do.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

As Harry, Severus, James and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace in the ministry, aurors surrounded them.

'Word is out you were going to be here Mr. Potter, so stay between us and you will be safe.'

'It's not just his safety we were concerned about, it's his injuries which are still healing,' Severus said.

'Yes, we know Professor Snape, the minister explained. So if you will follow me we will take you through.'

As they started walking through the atrium James and Sirius kept looking around at all the people calling out to Harry, some were applauding him and Snape, but the word saviour was shouted by hundreds of people. They both realised that Harry Potter was admired, as much as Dumbledore and Merlin had been admired.

They got to the courtroom where Harry was again stared at by the people in the gallery along with the Wizengamot. They took their seats then waited until the first lot of prisoners were brought in. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville sat down in front of Harry just as two aurors brought in Draco Malfoy.

Everyone listened to the charges before the first lot of witnesses gave their evidence. Harry and Severus exchanged glances, they knew some were lying so they hoped the Wizengamot would realise it as well.

'Welcome Mr. Potter, can you take witness seat please?'

With Severus' help and the help of his walking stick Harry pushed up until he was standing then slowly limped down to the seat. He stood for a minute so he could be sworn in before sitting.

'We have been told you are testifying on Mr. Malfoy's behalf, is that correct?'

'Yes sir.'

'Then tell your story before we decide if any questions are needed?'

'During my sixth year I knew…Draco had been given a job by Voldemort so I decided to use my invisibility cloak to follow him. One day I saw him going into one of the bathrooms, I was hoping to talk to him because everyone could tell he looked ill,' Harry glanced at Draco who was staring at him but he did look a little surprised.

'I'm sorry to reveal this but the truth must be told,' Harry waited until Draco gave a curt nod before he turned back to face the Wizengamot, 'When I entered the bathroom I saw Draco, crying, shaking, his whole body was shaking. I had seen the stress he was under, Albus Dumbledore also knew Draco was under a lot of pressure. But I found out that Draco was threatened by Voldemort, do what you're told or die, and your parents will be killed. Now we might all know that Draco's parents were death eaters but they were still his parents. If my parents were alive and threatened I'd probably do what I was told as well. So apart from the fact he was facing a death sentence if he did not kill Albus Dumbledore, his parents would have been tortured in front of him then killed,' Harry again glanced at Draco but this time his head was lowered.

'That night on the astronomy tower, Albus Dumbledore offered all the Malfoy's sanctuary, including protection from the order of the phoenix. Draco told Dumbledore his father would never accept, but he wanted to protect his mother who was as much a victim as Draco was. I watched from under my invisibility cloak where Dumbledore had placed me under a full body bind curse, he did that to protect me. They spoke for a few minutes, again Draco was pale, shaking and had tears in his eyes, then he lowered his wand. He was ready to accept Dumbledore's offer when Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of the death eaters entered the tower,' Harry looked at Severus who nodded which told Harry to finish his story, the whole story.

'Bellatrix and the Carrow's kept telling Draco to do it, to kill Albus Dumbledore, but he didn't, he couldn't because Draco Malfoy is not a killer. His father was a fierce supporter of Voldemort which meant Draco had no choice who he would support or how to live, he is a victim like many others. By the time Severus Snape arrived Draco looked like he was going to pass out. Albus' soft voice called out to Severus, Severus please. Just two words were spoken, but that's all that was needed for Severus to fulfil his promise to Albus Dumbledore. I wish you to kill me Severus, your soul will remain safe, and Draco's soul will remain safe. Even then, right as he was about to die, Albus thought of a young boy's soul and his friends soul.

'He glanced at me, knowing what I was about to see, knowing how hard it would be for me to see my mentor killed and I had no idea it was all planned. Yes I hated Severus for a long time, believing he murdered Albus, but he didn't, he gave his friend a quick and dignified death and saved Draco's soul at the same time. There is more though,' again Harry glanced at Draco then at Hermione and Ron who nodded.

'We were captured by Greyback and his snatchers. Hermione being Hermione and her quick thinking hex me so they would not recognise me, my face was all swollen, puffy and red. They noticed my scar but as it was distorted they were not sure it was me, even if they found glasses in the tent. So instead of taking us to the ministry to collect the bounty they decided to take us to Malfoy manor which you all know was Voldemort's headquarters.

'Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were not sure if it was me so they made Draco look. We spent six years together at Hogwarts, fighting, arguing, sneering, sniping at each other and knew each other very well. I saw instantly he recognised me but when he faced his father, a known death eater and his aunt, Bellatrix who was just as evil and sadistic as Voldemort, Draco lied. He told them he was not sure, that he did not believe it was Harry Potter, then he walked away, back to his mother.

'Even though he was scared, he never showed it, his back was straight and he looked as dignified as always. It was thanks to Draco that gave me and Ron a chance to save the other prisoners then rescue Hermione. If Draco had told the truth, my friends,' Harry looked at his two best friends, who smiled at him, 'They would have been killed the moment Voldemort arrived, but to make me weak he would have made me watch while he tortured them. So you see, Draco is as much a hero as others that fought. He might not have actively fought that night, but he did not fight against us and his help let me escape so I could take on Voldemort at the right time,' Harry looked at Draco again but this time the blond was staring at him, so Harry gave him a small smile.

'He was a boy being manipulated by his father, he was a boy and he made a mistake. Everyone, whether they are light or dark will make mistakes, I've made my fare share. Yet I have only been an adult for almost a year, Draco is the same. People like Lucius, Bellatrix and the rest of them were adults, they chose their path, Draco didn't. Like Dumbledore said many times, some people do deserve a second chance, in some extent I do believe that, for people like Draco and the other children of death eaters, but not for people like Voldemort and his inner circle. All I ask is that you take into account that people like Draco were raised to believe his parents were right. Now he is an adult who can finally make up his own mind. Don't just judge him because his Lucius Malfoy's son, judge him for who he is and what he was made to do, under the threat of death,' Harry nodded to the Wizengamot.

'I believe we can do that Mr. Potter, so we will not punish him just for the fact his parents were known death eaters. We will take in all relevant information, but for what you said it more than enough as everyone knew of your hostility with Draco Malfoy. You would not stand up for him if you did not believe he should be given a second chance. You may return to your seat and we thank you for joining us today considering you are still healing from the injuries inflicted by you-know-who.'

Harry nodded again, gave Draco another small smile before pushing himself to his feet with his walking stick then sat back beside Severus while the Wizengamot discussed the evidence.

'You did well Harry,' Severus said.

'You did good mate,' Ron smiled.

'Yes, you were excellent Harry,' Hermione hugged him.

'It was the truth and it's time the truth was finally heard,' Harry glanced at his father and godfather who both looked like many other people when they stared at him, with awe. All Harry could do was give them a small smile before turning back to wait for the verdict.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

'Draco Malfoy, after taking in all the evidence presented here today our decision is that you will not be sent to Azkaban, but you will be placed on a five year suspended sentence. You will need to present yourself to the auror office once a month and also the aurors will search your home once a month, at random times and days. If you are in any violation of the release agreement then you will do that five years in Azkaban. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir.'

'Then you are free to leave,' the Wizengamot waited until the blond left the room, 'Bring in the next prisoner.'

Everyone watched as Dolores Umbridge was brought in, struggling with the aurors until she was chained to the chair in the centre. The moment she spotted Harry she sneered.

'He always lies, he cannot tell the truth,' she shrieked.

'Silence,' the chief warlock called, 'Speak again Miss Umbridge and you will be silence and sent straight to Azkaban without this trial going ahead.' the chief warlock had members of the Wizengamot read out people's statements before calling for witnesses.

'With your injuries Mr. Potter, we've decided you can remain there while you give testimony.'

'Thank you Sir.'

'As we just heard, two dementors were sent to your home in Little Whinging before your fifth year at Hogwarts. It is known that you produced a patronus charm to save yourself and your muggle cousin, is that correct?'

'Yes Sir.'

'At the time did you know who sent the dementors after you?'

'No Sir, I found out towards the end of the year.'

'Tell us how you found out.'

'I had a vision that Voldemort had captured my godfather, Sirius Black, he was being tortured. I had to try and find out if he had left his home, since Albus Dumbledore was no longer at Hogwarts I wasn't sure what to do. Finally I decided to floo my godfather's home, and there was only one fireplace at Hogwarts I could use, Dolores Umbridge's fireplace in her office. So I had my friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley act as watch and cause diversions so I could sneak in. I was told that my godfather went to the ministry, to the department of mysteries, then someone grabbed my hair, it was Umbridge. Her inquisitorial squad had caught my friends, all of them had wands on them along with being held by their throats. Umbridge asked what I was doing, who I was calling, I lied and said Dumbledore.'

'See he lies, he always lies,' Dolores shrieked again until the chief warlock silenced her.

'Go on Mr. Potter.'

'She wanted to know where Dumbledore was, I said I didn't know, that I was trying different places in the hope I would find him. Finally she called Severus Snape to get some veritaserum so she could question me. Severus said he had no truth potion left, that Umbridge had used it all questioning the students. I turned to Severus and said he has Padfoot at the place where it's hidden. I had hoped that as Severus was a member of the order of the phoenix that he would understand what I meant and go help Sirius. He did what he normally did, snarled and made some bitter comment.

'After he left, Umbridge was angry so she was going to use the cruciatus curse on me so I would tell her where Dumbledore was. When Hermione screamed at her that it was illegal and the minister would not want her to get into trouble, Umbridge said what Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him, that he didn't know I sent two dementors after Potter in the summer. I yelled it was you at Umbridge who said that everyone was going on about silencing me about Voldemort's return but no one was doing anything so she decided she would silence me, permanently.'

'How did you escape the curse and Dolores Umbridge?'

'Hermione made up this story about we had to tell her, about Dumbledore's secret weapon. Umbridge was intrigued so she took Hermione and me into the forbidden forest to find the weapon. I had no idea what Hermione had in mind, but I worked it out when we came to the place Hagrid had his little brother, Grawp tethered. I realised that since Grawp liked us, especially Hermione that she was hoping the giant would help us.

'In the end centaurs turned up, Umbridge kept calling them animals and a few other ugly names. She ended up hurting one of the centaurs so the rest decided to take her, then they were going to take us, but Grawp turned up and saved us. When Hermione and I were making our way out of the forest, the rest of our friends turned up. They explained that they tricked the inquisitorial squad into eating sweets, which were actually puking pastels. They grabbed the wands and ran to find us.'

'Your friends work well together Mr. Potter, from what I heard it was because of how your trained them in the DA. All of you knew how to work together, to bring out your strengths. Is it true that Dolores Umbridge used a blood quill on you five times and once on the rest of the DA?'

'Eight times, Sir.'

The chief warlock nodded at Harry and his friends before he spoke with the rest of the Wizengamot.

The silencing charm was removed from Umbridge who instantly started yelling so it was recast.

'Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have been found guilty for the torture of students at Hogwarts, for your plans to use an unforgivable on a student, for using veritaserum on students, all of which are illegal. You have also been found guilty for abusing your power and sending a class five dark creature to suck out the soul of Harry Potter without authorization from the minister. Any one of these would get you a life sentence in Azkaban. So our decision is that you will receive five life sentences and the loss of your magic. Aurors take Miss Umbridge away and have her magic removed before escorting her to Azkaban.'

Once Umbridge was gone all the Wizengamot stood, all looked towards Harry and bowed before heading out through a door behind them. The crowd in the courtroom all cheered but everyone smiled at Harry who looked relieved as well as exhausted.

'At least she's locked up and Draco was released,' Harry sighed, 'I'm glad that's over.'

'Let's hope Malfoy doesn't stuff up his chance now mate.'

'I don't think he will Ron, we saw how he looked that night, he wanted out.'

'Draco never had a choice in his life before, now his father is out of the picture he can finally make his own decision. But I will be having a word with him. Are you ready to head back Harry?'

'Yes, I need to rest, these bench's aren't the most comfortable. Plus this place gives me the creeps.'

'When you broke in to get the locket or when you faced the Wizengamot?' Severus asked.

'Both but mainly when we broke in, the ceiling was full of dementors with that bitch's patronus walking around.'

Severus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, James and Sirius stepped out of the room, 'Potter.'

'Malfoy, is there something you want?'

'To say thank you, not just for what you just said, but for the room of requirement, you risked your life to save me, it was then I realised I did have a second chance and you gave me that,' Draco stuck his hand out, Harry shook it.

'You're welcome but I think we're even, you didn't give me away at your home, that gave us a chance. But I found out that you're Severus' godson, so we might have to get used to seeing each other.'

'Oh, why is that?' Draco looked at his godfather.

'Harry and I are together Draco.'

'Oh surprising, but you always did surprise me Severus, so did Potter. But I give you my word that I will not violate the agreement. Severus, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood,' Draco nodded then walked off.

'Wow, Weasley instead of weasel, that's an improvement,' Ron said.

'Yes, maybe we won't have to hear Weasley is our king anymore,' Hermione smirked.

'Let's hope, but we should go, the aurors are waiting.'

The aurors escorted the group through the atrium where everyone stood applauding and calling out to Harry. They did call out to Severus, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville, but mainly Harry's named was yelled by the crowd. Before the group stepped into the fireplace Harry turned to face everyone, he smiled, waved, then gave a small head bow before stepping into the fireplace with Severus, the others following. James and Sirius were still in awe, not just what they heard but how Harry was thought of, he really was a hero, the people's saviour.

Even though Sirius and James were normally not very serious and they did like their pranks, right now they realised it was not the time to be playful. The war with Voldemort had just ended, lots of people were lost, so it was time to show that two of the marauders can be serious, to join this world and help rebuild it. So even though neither of them was sure how their friendship with Harry would go, they could at least give him the respect he deserves, but also give Severus Snape the respect he deserves as one of the heroes of the war.

The end:

To everyone that reads my stories, thank you and I hope to continue bringing you stories you enjoy. More will be posted soon, thank you again.


End file.
